


One Question

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCat March Madness 2016 [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Red Kryptonite, Smut, Super Smut, additional prompts, breath!play, catsuit of wickedness, kink warning, red!k, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat March Madness Challenge Week One:Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Question

**Author's Note:**

> Very Super!special thanks to fictorium for the beta & astradanvers for pre-post review!  
> Challenging myself to my first ever March Madness run... here's week one!
> 
> Edit:Additional thanks to @Octoplods for prompts and reasons

There was a small rush of noise and rustle of paper across Cat’s desk, forcing the woman’s attention up from her screen to the balcony nearby. The muscles in her neck tensed at the sight of Supergirl, or who she assumed was Supergirl, floating down onto her balcony uninvited. Gone was the signature red, blue and gold suit, along with the standard flutter of the woman’s cape behind her. Replaced instead with a black bodysuit, the ‘S’ symbol in dark red over the right of her chest. Her hair was windswept and overly curled, her once youthfully fresh face painted and eyes darkened with black liner. 

The woman didn’t ask permission or even slow in her step, grabbing the steel handle of the door and popping it open with a clang of the lock snapping before stalking inside the office. 

Cat herself was up almost immediately, laptop slamming closed as she rounded her desk. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Kara turned on the woman, a red glint in her eye as she tracked the lithe ball of anger around her desk. The edge of her mouth lifted as she saw the rapid beat of Cat’s heart through the cage of her ribs and the edges of her aura flicker and spit with red which only made her own heart flutter and twist in its cavity.

“Nothing yet.” She warned and made Cat stop short, the hand settled on her half-cocked hip faltered, slipping away as the mogul surveyed the other woman with a little more scrutiny than before. Something was very off, and not just in the wardrobe department. Cat felt her breath catch when she looked back up, seeing the raw hunger in Kara’s eyes as she drank in Cat’s smaller frame Going so far as to sniff at the air before blinking her eyes back to Cat’s, her phantom smile becoming visible.

“Nothing at all.” Cat finished, turning profile to Supergirl and making for her office door. She grabbed the handle and made to pull it open. “You need…” In a blink Kara was on her, quite literally. Hand on the door handle next to Cat the other against the glass pane on the other side of her. Hoping to appear unfazed, Cat turned, shoving her shoulder into Supergirl’s chest to give herself some more space. “...to leave.” She internally cursed herself for the quiet timber of her voice where at the start it had been so strong.

“I just got here.” Kara husked, following Cat along the glass step for step, fingertips whispering across the panel. “And I need something from you.”

Cat found herself evading all contact with the other woman, her ire flaring and something else entirely as her gaze drifted to Supergirl’s dark red lips that parted to allow the dart of the blush-colored muscle behind it, leaving their swells glistening. Cat drew herself up tall from her lower spine all the way to her shoulders, putting her back to the younger woman, arms crossing ahead of herself, eyes looking at their reflections as a means to separate herself from the situation if she couldn’t get away without physically touching Supergirl.

“You break in here, destroy my balcony door, then play some juvenile variant of keep away to prevent me from showing you a proper exit for what? What could you possibly need from me at this hour?”

Kara leant back, tipping her head just so as she studied Cat’s frame. Her eyes followed the dip of her lower back where her silk blouse tucked into the line of the dark pencil skirt that was nearly painted across the older woman’s curves and coiling around the back of her thighs. “I need an answer.”

“To what?” Cat spat, looking up at the other woman’s reflection and feeling the sudden need to swallow her tongue with Kara’s lascivious expression as Cat shifted her weight onto her other hip.

“Tell me,” Kara demanded, breath hot enough to burn against Cat’s ear suddenly. Fingertips fell from the cold glass panes to whisper across Cat’s hips and tip-tap down the side of her thighs, threatening to pluck the line of her skirt up higher as fingers walked lower. “Cat.” The woman’s name was sinful as it spilled into her ear, the blade of Kara’s tongue flicking the fragile shell with a dangerous intention making the namesake startle slightly.

“What’s it going to take,” Kara moved behind Cat’s head, pushing the soft waves away with her nose as she planted an open mouthed kiss against the skin she exposed along the back of the other woman’s neck.

Cat felt her knees threaten to give out from under her, her hands were on the glass in an instant, fingertips flexing against the solid pane, desperately clinging to it in order to stay upright. Her heart seemed to be making a violent attempt to break out of her chest while her lungs refused to work properly. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Kara’s mouth open wider, her head turning on the balance of her tongue before the sharp jolt of teeth bit into her skin with enough force to bruise. The frustrated groan that erupted from Cat’s throat bounced back into her face faster than she could stifle the sound, leaving a fog on the pane and obscuring any reflection she could have hoped to find staring back at her.

“Kara,” she warned, using the hero’s actual name instead of her title in the hopes of stirring her out of her reverie. Something was very, -very- wrong. This was not National City’s heroine, nor was it the mild-mannered assistant that refused to acknowledge her super identity in Cat’s presence that she saw day in and day out. Not this woman who demanded attention and seemed to be poured right out of a bottle of wanton desire wrapped in a skintight catsuit of wickedness. This Supergirl was on a level of one of Cat’s deep, dark rooted, subconscious, alcohol-induced fantasies. Not reality. In her office. Pinning her against glass walls.

“What are you doing?”

“Thought that was obvious.” Kara hummed against Cat’s shoulder.

Cat’s reply was another strangled noise forced through clenched teeth as Kara bit down on the juncture of her shoulder, tongue leaving a wet stain on the silk blouse as she flattened the muscle against the welts she left behind.

“Aside from marking my territory, kitten,” Kara rumbled, using her chin to press on the offended spot, making sure Cat was quite aware of it. “I told you, I’m asking you a question.”

Cat searched her own reflection in the glass as the haze cleared. She needed to regain control of this situation; attempt to stall or something, anything, lest she succumb to this aphotic, insatiable variant of Supergirl behind her.

“What gives you the right to mark me?” Cat demanded gravely, palms pressing flat against the glass, frame twisting enough to glare pointedly over her shoulder at Kara, who merely hummed out her grin in response. Causing Cat’s eyes to widen slightly as the other woman pitched her hips forward into Cat’s ass, arching her torso away from her.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, Miss Grant.” She punctuated her work title. “Tracking, every, little, movement I make.” Kara rolled her hips with a small whine, placing her hands on the glass just under the base of Cat’s palms, fingertips brushing the inside of the woman’s wrists. “Especially when I’m on my knees near your desk after you’ve dropped a layout or one of your sacred little gold tipped pens.”

There was another short lived gasp from Cat from the realization of which persona Supergirl was referring. Cat pitched forward and away then, breaking their contact in order to spin around and face her captor, instantly regretting the action given the very visceral expression that greeted her. 

Kara kept her hands on the cold pane, pinning Cat in place between her arms, her body remained bowed backward, giving way to every aspect of how the suit she wore hugged curves and pathways of flexing sinew. Her head tipped down, giving Cat an unobstructed vantage of her tongue pulling the bottom swell of her mouth behind the white of her teeth and trapping it there wantonly. Cat watched as the other woman’s pale eyes were busy devouring her body; from the bunched up hitch of her skirt perched precariously along the midline of her thighs up to the disheveled line of her partially untucked blouse.

She couldn’t bring herself to turn away as Kara’s countenance tipped to the side curiously, that dark red swell turning pale from the added pressure her teeth supplied while her eyes continued higher and higher. Cat felt her skin flush and chest tighten with each intake of breath when the younger woman made a noise of appreciation upon seeing the results of her proximity. The bow of Kara’s body stuttered in response, swaying precariously closer.

“Kara,” Cat breathed, fanning her hands behind herself, the chill of the glass seeming to bring her back to the ground. “I saw you, both, in this very-“

“A trick,” Kara released in the form of a small sigh, making Cat’s throat bobble with a hard swallow. “My sister’s idea.” She tipped her head the other way, mesmerized by the gold glint on Cat’s necklace bouncing up and down with her own hammering heartbeat. “Something about you exposing me.”

Cat swallowed against the dry grain of her throat when Kara cut those eyes of hers back up without so much as a blink, bracing herself for the other woman’s telegraphed promise of moving. True to form, Kara rolled her torso towards Cat again, not quite touching so much as teasing the phantom weight of herself via the rising heat of her presence. 

“If only she knew exactly what level you intended that exposure to be.” Kara watched Cat’s nostrils flare with the implication, coupled with another more determined swallow and an upward tip of her chin. Hazel eyes raked over her body then, leaving Kara barely able to contain her smile when the older woman’s expression shifted. 

“I thought you had a question, Supergirl.” Cat’s voice was clipped, her expression draining into a void of stoicism as she eyed this currently uncharacteristic heroine that had ensnared her. Fight instead of flight taking over.

“You remembered,” Kara hummed again, deep and resonant in her chest, pitching her hips into Cat’s with purpose renewed, arms bending to bring the pair nose to nose. She dared to grace the edge of her skin against Cat’s own drawing forth a small shudder. “That or it’s just been nagging at that journalistic mind of yours ever since I mentioned it.”

Cat shifted her jaw, not daring to look away as she felt Kara grind herself against her hips again, attempting to elicit another sound from the other woman and when none greeted her she supplied one for her in an unabashed mewl of arousal. 

“I know it’s been on mine longer than I can remember.” 

Immediately, Cat’s rational mind screamed at her to get out, to break away and put as much distance between herself and Kara as she could muster whereas a more irrational, carnally curious part of her was vehemently arguing the opposite. Flight was back full force, fight taking up a valiant foothold. She wanted to know and yet told herself maybe these things weren’t for her, not like this.

Kara took note of the other woman’s turmoil and leaned in closer, mouth a breath away from Cat’s own in order to pull her focus back. “Distractions, distractions.” She drawled, turning her features again in order to brush past Cat’s cheek, bottom lip dragging across her jawline on the path to her ear. “Now, where was I.” She pressed the full length of herself into Cat, forcing her to stop breathing. “Oh…” she breathed. “That’s right.” 

Kara dipped her head down, mouthing Cat’s exposed skin at her collarbone, skipping her teeth across the bone there before ending her path with a kiss on the side of Cat’s throat forcing out a breathless obscenity from the woman. The word alone pulled another groan from Kara against her skin. “Tell me,” she spoke around skin before sucking hard, leaving another mark. In sheer reflex Cat hissed an inward breath, a hand snaking into sunkissed curls and twisting hard. 

“Tell you what Kara.” Cat bit back with her tone, yanking harder until Kara was in front of her again, hot breath washing over Cat’s mouth where blue eyes leveled.

“What’s it going to take,” Kara licked Cat’s bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, forcing another constrained noise to catch in the woman’s throat. Her eyes lifted to Cat’s, revealing the red ring around those otherwise clear blues again.

“For you to get on your knees in that nine-thousand-dollar suit?” 

Cat’s eyes went wide with the question, and wider still when she felt Kara’s booted foot hook at her ankle and push her legs apart.

“Kara, stop!” Cat grabbed for the strength of the other woman’s shoulders to keep herself upright, fingers digging into the curve of muscle there while Kara herself looked as if she had been physically struck.

She peeled her hands from the glass, palming them around Cat’s sides very nearly surrounding her completely in her grasp. “Why?” Kara questioned with a forlorn tone. “I know you want me, I see it.” She kneaded at Cat’s sides, pressing her hips forward again. “Every. Single. Day.” 

Cat slid her grip to Kara’s biceps, palming the strength coiled there, trying to shake the woman with little to no result. “You don’t know that Kara. This, this isn’t-“

“I see you.” Kara bore into her, eyes desperately searching Cat’s own and the air between them trying to make her understand. “I can see you, the way your aura changes when I’m around you. Every shift, every surge.” She kneaded at Cat’s sides with every truth , inching lower and lower towards her hips. 

“It’s like the red solar flares of Rao.” The reverence of her voice nearly broke with the admittance, “and I’ve done nothing to answer what I see back.” She shifted her weight, knee hitting the glass between Cat’s thighs with a resounding thud. “Even when you told me to go away, when you hired that incompetent bitch assistant and made me number two.”

Cat felt as if she were going to pass out with the knead of Kara’s hands, the conviction of her words and the radiating heat of her thigh threatening to make contact; all parts seeming to coil around her body starving it of oxygen or rational thought. 

“Not until now.” Kara let go of Cat’s sides, putting her hands back on the glass on either side of her head, not touching, just hovering, waiting. “Tell me.” She pleaded, “What’s it going to take Catherine, right here, right now?” Kara’s hips moved in tight little circles, threatening to grind closer and closer into Cat again. Thigh flexing between the other woman’s knees with her ministrations, lips trembling and open, taunting, begging Cat to capture her completely.

Cat felt her lungs burning, the cage of her ribs pushing the very limits of their expansion as she utilized every remaining ounce of her shattered will power left not to look down at that mouth. She swallowed hard, lips parting as she tried to get more oxygen and calm the raging drum of her heart. All of Kara’s words, her actions, her body, her lips, somewhere Cat swore, even Kara’s scent was in the air filling the spaces between them and binding them together.

Cat dropped her head back against the glass behind her, her whole body on edge as Kara’s prostrated herself in front of her for the taking. She felt the woman waver closer, letting go of her biceps on instinct, she threaded her fingers against the side of Kara’s head and fisted handfuls of her hair; holding the younger woman fiercely in place to keep her from advancing further.

Her actions were rewarded with another obscenely provocative moan exhaled on the back of a whimper coupled with the sharp pitch of Kara’s nails clawing marks into the glass. She could feel the woman trembling uncontrollably, skin flushed and on fire, a thin sheen of sweat coating the back of her knuckles. Cat continued to refrain from looking down at those red swells, despite the desperation clawing at her insides to do so. 

Kara was panting for breath, body still undulating in never-ending little circles, eyes lifting back up from Cat’s own parted lips, locking gazes. Seeing the younger woman’s eyes so yielding and blown apart Cat felt the ground tilt out from under her for at least the third time. 

“Close.” Kara breathed, fighting against Cat’s grip, mouthing at the air just ahead of her lips, knowing she could easily break away and devour her keeper. Instead of letting go, she felt Cat tighten her fingers holding her absolutely still. “So close.”

Somehow Cat remained upright, forced onto her toes to keep herself from colliding with the strong length of Kara’s thigh teasing between her own. Her arms were rigid, keeping Kara in place with the last shred of her willpower until she saw the first little spark of release cresting in the younger woman’s eyes. Her eyes dropped finally, snapping those final tatters and releasing the fire smoldering low between her hips to rage through her.

“Fuck. Kara.”

The prayer mingled in the air between them as she followed its trail, surging forward and dragging Kara to her in a collision of lips, teeth and tongues. Kara broke herself against Cat, emptying her orgasm into that kiss with a keening moan catching in their throats only to die loudly in air as Cat hauled Kara back with a sharp pull of her hair. 

“Not enough”, Kara groaned, still pawing at the glass instead of Cat. “Never enough”. Glassy eyes fought to stay open, finding the hazel ones staring at her before flaring wide as she sucked in a sharp gasp of air when Cat finally lowered herself onto Kara’s thigh with a crepitating semblance of a moan. 

Using Kara’s hair as an anchor Cat ground herself against the lean muscle with an uncharacteristic noise of effort before yanking the younger woman to her again. This time it was her lips and teeth that drug across Kara’s skin, leaving a swath of color in her wake, hissing her response through teeth clamped around the other woman’s ear lobe. 

“This Kara, it takes this.”. She groaned again with absolute abandon, each roll of her hips pushing her skirt higher and higher. “All of this.”

Cat finally let go of Kara’s hair, fingers skittering across her suit, pricking and clawing to try and find the seam. “Straighten your leg,” she demanded, following the limb as it fell away from her until Cat was on her knees. When she couldn’t find the break in the suit she gave up trying, grabbing at Kara’s hips with the same bruising intensity she held her hair with. She dipped a shoulder between the other woman’s thighs, shoving her off balance until the weight of Kara’s leg draped down her back; biting the inside of the muscle through the fabric there before she nosed higher. She could hear Kara, reduced to heady gasps between fractured words in some foreign language that were emptied into the air. Her mouth opened wide, the flat of her tongue pressing against the thin veil of sex soaked fabric before she curled and pushed the hard curve into the valley that gave way beneath the fabric. Cat used her teeth for good measure, pulling, sucking and biting Kara’s swollen skin between the cloth until the sound of shattering glass and the shout of her name resounded like some great angelus around the two of them.


	2. Not Enough Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat March Madness Challenge: Week Four - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented and especially those who asked for another chapter, I doubt this was the one you were looking for but these things do happen...course now that means that I'll have to write even more. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had reserved this for angst week and I'll share it on tumblr then but due to 1500 hits on the first chapter alone I thought I'd give an early gift. Strap in and hold onto your hearts!

Lying face down on a bed Kara slowly came into awareness with an audible inhale through her nose. The halo of tousled gold hair shattered, pulling together with movement. The muscles in her back flexed visibly with her exposed nakedness, giving way to just how strong the woman was as the sinew flared beneath the skin. Her sudden breath into awareness echoed around her as she pitched her frame, hands grabbing fistfuls of sheet and comforter pushing herself upward. 

Confusion was the first emotion to hit her, the sheets felt fluid, and the thick down of the comforter was far beyond anything she could afford. Even the pillow she blearily looked down at was unrecognizable in its breadth. She pulled in another deep breath twisting her frame and taking the covers with her, coiling them around until she was seated. Reaching up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her free hand fisted around the sheets near her sternum, maintaining her modesty as she blinked and looked around. 

Kara took note of the black suit she had donned in place of her typical appearance, head tipping as she noted portions of it to be in tatters before her eyes tracked the next puddle of fabric, instantly recognizing Ms. Grants skirt atop the pile. It was in that realization that the memories from the night before came flooding into her. Like razor wire, each moment pinpricked itself into her mind and across her nerves, and the more she tried to struggle against them, the sharper and more intense the memories became. 

“By Rao… what have I done?” Panic stricken she looked around, finding that she was the only occupant in the room and with that knowledge sprung to action. Keeping the sheet, she grabbed for the suit, realizing it would be impossible for her to wear it now given the places it was torn. She looked at it incredulously for a moment, she knew she had been the one to tear the suit herself for Cat’s benefit, but still. The memories that drove into her brain again made her skin redden almost instantly. 

She took another settling breath, pushing the memories away as she opted for plan b. In a flourish of the sheet around her body she made for the nearby dresser. Applying her own logic to the way she put away clothes she dropped down to the bottom drawer, clothes one used the least were oft in the bottom drawer, and again she thanked the gods as she was met with a more casual fair to choose from. If she flew fast enough no one would notice that she was in an oversized shirt and an undersized pair of sweatpants.

The sheet forgotten she made her way to the adjoining balcony, quietly closing the door behind herself. She would explain to Cat another time, certainly, Supergirl could explain, under the guise of a new identity after… oh Rao she knew she was Kara. Kara could slap herself with the realization, hands filtering through her hair as nails dug into her scalp painfully while she searched the air in front of herself. She swore in kryptonese, a hand wrapping around her mouth immediately after as the other remained in her hair. 

Kara had told her, her eyes shut again as the memories threatened to paint her skin crimson at just how she had revealed that little tidbit. “Okay, just, get home, call in sick or something…” She told herself, mentally preparing for the maelstrom that she was creating. Not just with Ms. Grant but the DEO and her job and, so many ands. “You’ll figure this out… eventually.” She bit at her bottom lip then, reaching for glasses that weren’t perched on her nose and shook herself out of her merry go round of thoughts. First thing, put as much distance between herself and Ms. Grant, the rest would fall into place after the panic fled. Or so she told herself. Kara made for the edge of the balcony, looking over the railing to the arising city below before nodding and backing up. 

She took another look inside the glass panes of Cat’s bedroom, wondering momentarily if she should leave a note, before realizing she could just say she was called in and had to go save the city. That settled she turned to the skyline, crouching slightly before pushing off the ground into the air. 

Only nothing happened. 

Kara stood stock still a moment, as if breathing was the reason she wasn’t flying up, up and away. She swallowed and squared her stance, taking a slow deep breath, pushing aside her nervousness as if that were an additive to the cause before she attempted lift off again. 

And still, nothing happened. 

“Shit” She swore loudly, hands clamping over her mouth at the outburst as she looked around to see if anyone heard. Not only had she come out to her boss, shattered her office, destroyed any semblance of balance or relationship she could have had with her, thoroughly waylaid the woman under the affliction of some uninhibited sex fiend but now on top of all that her powers were blown. 

As if that wasn’t enough a sudden beeping resounded in her ear that made her wince. “Not now Alex.” 

“Don’t you not right now me, what in the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Look I don’t have time right now okay!?” She hissed into the ear piece, trying to make herself small on the balcony as she glanced back into the bedroom for movement. 

Alex sensing her sister’s distress immediately shifted gears, anger becoming genuine concern, still laced with agitation but that could be dealt with later. “Why, what’s wrong? Are you in trouble?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Kara whispered, searching the balcony for an alternative way out. “My powers are gone.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Kara winced again. “By Rao calm down!” She nearly shouted, interrupting Alex as she proceeded to go on a rant. 

“I didn’t intend them to okay, I don’t even know why or how. I know I had them when I fell asleep.” She stated, looking over the railing again and realizing there was no external fire escape for a penthouse some forty or more stories up. “All I know is that I’m stuck on Cat Grant’s balcony in her clothes and I can’t fly away.” 

There was a very long pause with that statement, and for a moment Kara thought the connection had failed, until Alex cleared her throat slightly. “Kara you didn’t.” 

“Oh I did.” She stated without pause, “or some part of me did. I’m still fuzzy on it but it wasn’t me, not really I would never… take advan-,” another realization struck her,” oh gods… the office, the camera’s Alex!” Her voice was a sudden panic. “You have to get it, you have to get that footage.” 

“Kara you could have hurt her. Maybe almost killed her..” She wanted to say ‘like you nearly did me’ but she stopped herself short. “You’re sure she’s not there?”

Kara straightened and looked back into the penthouse as a new swirl of emotions settled low in the pit of her stomach, making her feel sick. “I hadn’t thought of that Alex, thank you.” Without her powers she couldn’t look through the walls to find the other woman, couldn’t use her super hearing to find her heartbeat somewhere in the penthouse. She would never forgive herself for her actions last night anyway, but if she had hurt Cat. Truly endangered her well-being, she swallowed hard, pushing the rising bile back down. “I wouldn’t, I don’t -think- I…” 

“Breathe Kara, just breathe, I’m sure if you had-” Alex muted herself momentarily, saying something Kara couldn’t hear to another Agent before she was full volume again. “She’s probably at the office. If your powers are gone and she tried to wake you and couldn’t she may’ve just left you there.” Alex tried to sound hopeful, though there was a genuine fear that her sister had lost more control of herself than the DEO had been privy to for the past 48 hours. When she was informed of the state of Catco and that Ms. Grant hadn’t shown up Alex tried to keep her tone even for fear of setting off her sister. “Kara listen, I’m going to send a unit-“

“No. Alex, I’m going to find a way out of here if it kills me. I’ll call you back later.” 

“Kara wait-“

Kara did anything but as she silenced the voice in her ear, disconnecting the thing completely as she looked back to the penthouse interior. “Cat…” 

What she hadn’t realized was the adjacent balcony that lead out from Cat’s living room, or the woman that had been enjoying the solitude of the rising sun and the memories of the night before on the other side of the concrete wall. Now that woman stood, white knuckled fingers fisted into her robe, her coffee forgotten as all the once positive lilt of possibilities faded, draining the warmth from her. Leaving her frigid inside and out. This was the part about her own fantasies, no matter how far alcohol driven they might be, that she could at least wake up and recover from. Because in the end they were nothing but empty illusions with no real consequence of reality. 

Until now. She should have known when Supergirl had shown up in that cat-suit and plied her with promises and possibilities that it wasn’t real. Just another cruel joke at Cat’s expense provided by the universe seemingly out to get her. She shifted her jaw then, blinking back the emotion threatening to spill from her and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath, schooling her features and squaring her shoulders. If it killed her huh, well then Cat would give her an out. An out of everything, of her penthouse, her job, any shred of relationship the pair had or could have had. All of it.

With a heavy determination Cat made her way back inside, stalking through the penthouse towards the bedroom. A portion of her beat at the confines of the box her emotions were being placed in again, screaming to be heard and not put aside. That it was just a misunderstanding and that the last thing she should do was play into it all. That she deserved exactly what she felt the night before. She shoved it all away just the same, burying those feelings back into the darkest places of her mind again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. 

Cat pulled her robe closer around herself, tightening the belt painfully as she grabbed the door handle and tossed the object open with a bang. Kara had the gall to look surprised, having snuck back into the bedroom from the balcony it seemed. She took in the younger woman’s visage, the cling of her own sweat pants around lean legs, a waist band that never made it to its name sake. The billow of her university shirt and the curve of bare shoulders exposed through the long since cut-off collar. Not a single solitary mark on her, despite the contrast of evidence all over Cat’s own body. 

Kara had started across the room when Cat first entered, relieved she was upright, even more relieved she didn’t appear maimed or worse. She had stopped just as suddenly when she met daggers in Cat’s gaze and ice across her countenance. How she longed in that moment for her powers, if she could read Cat’s aura she could read her emotional state. Right now she felt like a fish out of water and her expression must have conveyed such. 

“Ms. Grant. I, I-“”

“Let’s not pretend here.” She allowed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, trying to make her stance seen authoritative. She looked the other woman up and down with an edge of a sneer. “I expect those back once you’ve managed to make yourself decent in your own clothing.” Her tone was ice cold and staccato in delivery. 

Something was very, very wrong, Kara could feel it boring a hole through her chest as she surveyed the other woman, edging closer to her as if she were a caged animal. She had expected some level of backlash but this was rather excessive, and if Cat hadn’t wanted her to stay why wait until now to kick her to the curb. 

“Don't.” Cat snarled when Kara touched her, her tone seemed to make the air still as she pried herself out of arms reach and pushed past Kara with a blow from her shoulder hard enough to turn the younger woman completely around. Her hand fingered the collar of her robe, bringing it tighter around her throat and hiding the marks there.

“I’m sor-“

“No you’re not. You don’t get to be sorry here, Kara.” She punched her name vocally, making the younger woman flinch as if she had been hit. “You got -exactly- what you wanted.” Another dark thought struck Cat then, and hazel eyes flickered to Kara in understanding, as if some sick and twisted point was finally revealed to her. “Now your secret’s absolutely safe. Easy thing to do, blackmailing someone so they stay silent.” She spoke with a venom befitting one who had used that tactic in the past, no doubt to her own detriment. 

“Cat that’s not, I would never-“

“You can call me Ms. Grant, you don’t get the privilege of using my given name, that’s earned.” Cat’s expression was a dangerous one, she was hurt and now her own mind was supplying even more insecurities to her concerning the woman across from her. “How amusing,” her inner voice chided, “a younger woman, your very own assistant, a super hero alien from another planet just for you, you’re nothing special Kitty. What made you think she was ever really going to be yours?”

Kara blinked rapidly, her vision blurring while her face burned red hot, the sickening feeling was back in the pit of her stomach, threatening to churn her insides upside-down. She set a hand to her solar plexus, trying to calm the beating there down, her other hand shook at her side, barely making a fist as she tried to tamp her unchecked emotions down. 

Cat’s jaw flexed sharply with the clench of her teeth as she watched Kara begin to disintegrate in front of her emotionally. There was a part of her who felt satisfied at the notion, while the rest of her felt sickened and cheap. “Now get out, I’ll give you another personal day for work and then I guess we’ll be determining what exactly it is you want from me through the usual legal channels until you’re satisfied.”

Kara’s fist completed itself and something snapped in the younger woman with Cat’s implication, she was quick despite her lack of powers and in an instant she was in the other woman’s personal space, backing her into the nearest wall. She was a breath away from her, red rimmed eyes burning into the shorter woman. Her emotions were raw and her expression was laid bare blinking once to allow the tears held at bay to fall. 

“I wanted you.” She whispered hoarsely, fighting through the chokehold in her throat, this time leaving Cat with an expression of having been struck. “Not… not like that so soon.” Kara heaved for breath, her lungs tightening despite her best efforts for more oxygen, eyes never leaving the other woman’s. Cat remained still, back pressed into the wall, while the little voice inside her heart screamed at her mind to stop its assault on Kara. To embrace the woman in front of her and the truth she was offering.

Kara wavered closer, eyes flicking down to Cat’s mouth before she stepped backwards. “Whatever made me think I was ever going to be yours I’ll never know,” her chest caved again, threatening to drop her to the ground as she trembled, “but I wanted to try.” She continued backing up another step and still another. “I am sorry, that... person last night was, is a part of me.. Not making excuses… I just.. I wanted.. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She continued moving away, the horror of the situation hitting her full force as she watched Cat cling to the edges of her robe, eyes glassy and withdrawn. 

“I would never intend to hurt you C… Ms. Grant.” Kara sniffled quietly, only now reaching up to push the tears from her face. “You won’t have to worry about me at work.” She laughed painfully, there was no going back to anything they had before now. It held about as much possibility of finding Krypton fully intact. She started to say something else only to startle at the buzzer for Cat’s door, even she seemed to jump at the sound, her attention shifting to the noise.

“FBI…” It was Alex, Kara knew the voice well enough and without a second glance she backed completely out of the room, not daring to turn her back to Cat until she was in the living room. Once the room opened up to her she was practically running for the door, pressing the button near the lock once she reached her destination.

“I’m coming.” The words were almost a single sound as she fumbled with the door locks themselves before pulling the thing open. Cat’s hand slammed into the flat of it, shoving the thing out of Kara’s grasp and closed again. 

“Say it again.” Cat’s voice was a broken imploration as she stared the other woman down.

“Wh-..”

“Say what you wanted again.”

Kara stood there fumbling, another angry buzz coming through the intercom as she looked to the door again. Knowing if she wasn’t in the elevator soon enough Alex and the DEO would be up there with the pair of them. 

“I need to go Ms. Grant, before-” 

Cat stepped closer, her hand still on the door. “Tell me Kara.”

“You. I wanted you Cat.” She reached for the door again with another buzz and pried it open, sliding through the impossibly small gap, racing down the hallway.


	3. Even More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after never looked so bleak...

Kara laid on the medical table on her side, arms crossed tightly over her abdomen, legs curled up, eyes staring blankly at the far wall surrounded by solar lamps. Somewhere amidst the time she ran from Cat to now, Alex and Hank had explained just what exactly she had been exposed to. Once again Lorde was the root behind the synthetic Kryptonite that had altered her behavior. Alex had been able to break the red k-metal down on a molecular level and counteract any further progress or damage it may have been causing her. The current predicament she found herself in was the one detail she could not seem to shake.

Her brain had been altered, and what degree of any permanent physical damage beyond the emotional damage she had already caused, was still unknown. She pulled in a deep breath, lost to her internal thoughts surrounding the past forty-eight hours. She had searched and dug and rooted deep within her mind and heart, questioning her behavior only to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

She couldn’t go to her sister to clarify her emotions, were she Kryptonian it would be simple; search her aura and filter out each level until one reached the core of her being. Her arms tightened around her abdomen as her mind supplied her with an easy solution, or at least until a few weeks ago would have been one. 

Kara closed her eyes tightly, swallowing the wave of emotions that overcame her. She saw herself, or some obscure version of herself, throwing Alex around like a rag doll before pinning her to the ground. She very nearly crushed her arms standing on her biceps before crouching down to Alex’s prone level. Kara spoke to her with such vitriol and venom about how her sister killed her aunt as some surrogate for really wanting to kill Kara. She was amazed Alex had even bothered contacting her thereafter or ever again for that matter. 

She put a hand up over her face, despite curling into herself even tighter, willingly allowing the full weight of everything to hit her with the force of a Mack truck. As if she deserved every horrible, gut wrenching ounce of its impact. Her whole body stuttered with the sob that locked up her throat and choked the oxygen from her. In sheer reflex her lungs seized forcing a shattered breath inward, she turned into the cushion serving as a pillow, attempting to stifle the broken noises threatening to tear through her throat. 

She thought about Alex and how she could have killed her, about Astra and praying over her body before sending her into the stars. How she felt that outside of Clark, she was the only real Kryptonian left and even between the two of them, she was the only true Kryptonian in origin and practice. Even then she was reminded that she was a Kryptonian with no powers to speak of. Just when she thought she couldn’t break down anymore Cat’s very essence invaded her entire body and staked its claim on her. 

Her body raced into a state of tingling numbness as if her nerves had become disjointed from her, and her frame caved as she crumpled beneath the weight of everything. Prone on the bed she cried. Quietly at first before she turned her features into the course fibres of the cushion serving as a pillow. At that moment, she broke into a thousand pieces while body wracking sobs took control, lungs forced out painful cries and she curled into herself all the more tightly.

She cried through the physical pain in her chest, the fear that threatened to swallow her whole from her recent actions, through the maelstrom of feelings and memories as they poured out of her, even through the hail at her door. Kara cried through the gathering and lifting of her body from the bed into a set of strong arms. Fingers clung to shirt and skin underneath, pawing their way about the solidity of a body in the hope of successfully burying her self into it. The moment she felt uncertainty in her intruder’s body her fists curled around fabric and twisted harder, drawing herself inward towards the skittering heartbeat in front of her.

There was a long pause until reluctant hands touched her again as if to steady them both. Another beat and she felt the weight of Hank’s voice moving against her brow through her haze. She couldn’t hear the words that accompanied them but felt the sentiment and tightened her grasp with a small set of nods until a firm hand found her face somehow and tipped it upward from under her chin. 

Tear blurred features looked down at her, searching over her face as if to find injury, words she couldn’t register still bubbled forth for Kara to hear, their warmth washing over her tear stained face. She wanted more than anything to fly away in that moment, to tear across the world in a fiery blue and up into the sky until there were nothing but stars and emptiness surrounding her. 

“Kara.” He tried again, reluctant, only at first, to allow their physical proximity to register until she had nearly torn the fabric of his shirt, even without her powers her grip was astonishing to the Martian. She was partially curled into him, one hand fisted near his chest, the other wrapping around his back and holding just as fiercely there. There was a moment where he had to compose himself, memories of his own daughters washing over him before he pushed them away with another stutter of her smaller body. 

“Just breathe.” He offered, setting strong arms around her before looking upwards towards the observation suite, knowing Alex and Vasquez were both watching. The former in question quietly excused herself, only making it a few steps out of the room before the other agent went after the woman. Alex herself charged down the hallway and deeper into the containment areas of the D.E.O., practically kicking open Lorde’s chamber. 

“Anyone ever told you you’re beautiful when you’re angry?” He initially thought perhaps she was coming to let him out, hence the comment, until she flung his door open and threw him across the micro cell with a frightening amount of force, for a human. 

“Alex!” She ignored the voice behind her, grabbing for Lorde’s belt and yanking him from the floor to his knees before prezteling his arms up and back and around, knotting herself around him painfully as he felt his airway start to shut down. 

“Do you have any idea what you did, making that stuff, allowing Kara to get exposed to it?” Alex was seething and Lorde was almost certain she meant to snap his neck. Lucy had the sense of mind to shut the outer chamber door and secure the three of them away from back up for the moment. 

“Wasn’t” He gasped, realizing too late that as he did so, it tightened the network of pressure points she was applying to him. “For… her.” He ground out, trying desperately to break free of her hold. His face was turning dark red, the strain in his body evident as Alex slowly applied more pressure to the man even when Vasquez set a hand on her weapon. 

“Alex. Let him go. Killing him isn’t going to help her.” She kept an even tone, careful as she stepped closer to the pair even when Alex shot her head up to look at the agent. The other woman waited a moment more, then two, feeling the fight finally slip from Lorde before she released him in a flourish. 

He sprawled on the floor with an audible inhale, his lungs fighting for air, blood threating to make his head explode as it broke through the veins in his neck up to his oxygen starved brain. He coughed and sputtered and then rightly passed out. Alex stood above him, breathing heavily hands shaking visibly until she pulled them into fists. Vasquez gaped at her, tentatively reaching out to try and ground the woman only to have the touch flung away. 

“Make sure he’s not too damaged and then get him out of here.” 

“Alex,” Vasquez warned, forcing the other woman’s ire back on her. She swallowed and lowered her head slightly despite looking the other woman in the eye. “Take a minute before you take all of that,” she eyed the woman up and down, “to Supergirl.”

Alex worked her jaw at the words, glancing to the man who was slowly rousing from his unconscious state before looking back and nodding. She worked her jaw visibly again before turning away and making her way back out into the depths of the DEO.

Back in the sunroom, Kara’s sucked in a quick breath, which stopped short when her chest tightened and caused her to choke again. Hank let out a quiet sigh, pulling the girl back to him when he felt her fists tighten around his shirt again. 

“It will work out Kara, give it time.” He tightened his arms around her in his best example of a hug. “And if it doesn’t.” He swallowed, drawing in a slow breath before continuing. “Then she was not worthy enough of you.” 

Kara finally recognized the voice; heard it every morning and with its ensuing fatherly advice and acceptance of just who exactly had broken her down to this level, felt her stomach drop out. Her breathing never resumed properly and her hearing fell to a dull muffle behind the rampaging thunder of her heart. 

“I failed…” Her voice came to her as a broken whisper, barely coherent enough to even be considered an actual sentence. She swallowed the stone in her throat and felt the burn of oxygen in her lungs once she figured out how to breathe again. 

Kara felt faint and the almost submissive expression on the face across from her startled the woman to the very core of her being. A reaction that must have played across her own face as the features opposite her changed again, veiled and shuttered behind a mask of sudden professionalism and minute concern. 

Kara made a sound, a hybrid of a whimper and a groan on the edge of a gag; another wave was crashing down upon her. One hand fanned out between her shoulder blades and down to the middle of her back, holding her steady. As soothing as it was, it almost seemed to make Kara even more upset. She felt a shift in the body beside her, the sound of the sink being turned on followed along with the snap of a dry cloth. A hard squeeze and heartbeat later she felt the collar of her shirt being lifted as fingers broke through the seam of her shirt and replaced it with the cold damp of the washcloth. 

“This should help.” Hank’s voice was quiet, concern lacing its edges as he returned to her side, resting her shoulder into him again while he squeezed the cloth across the back of Kara's neck and between her shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe her emotionally induced nausea. “Gives you some other shock to focus on.”

“What-” Kara's voice was a croak, one she cleared noisily only to grip the dark edge of his shirt she was bracing herself on as another wave rippled through her. She swallowed hard, eyes closed as she willed herself to focus on the chill of the wet rag on her neck. “Are you doing here?”

Hank's jaw flexed, Kara was broken, thanks to the red kryptonite and her resulting actions. Disheveled and worn down, despite all the labeling of the woman in front of him it was very difficult for the Martian to relate to the terror or even hatred for her she had garnered from some individuals in National City due to her altered state. 

“I heard you.” He answered before clearing his own throat of its quiet guard, his mind resupplying the events just prior to their current position. One minute he had been working in the heart of the D.E.O., trying to squelch any additional reports of a rogue Supergirl and the next he had heard the sound of a dying animal. Or at least that’s what his instincts told him it was. 

Hank had been quite certain he had posted guards at her door and that Alex was supposed to be with her. Half afraid she was suffering from some side effect of the red kryptonite Hank had found himself outside her door. There was no response to his calls from the other side, nor one when he had physically made himself aware to her by banging on the door, promising her he was coming in. 

That was when he saw her, this once glorified superhero, this beacon of hope and righteousness curled into a little ball, holding onto herself fiercely, practically engulfed in the hysteria of her sadness. He kicked the door shut behind her, bracing himself as he grabbed at the now seemingly tiny, powerless woman and pulled her from the bed as if she were nothing more than a child's toy. 

He checked her for additional injury or assault, asked her repeatedly if she was alright until Kara's head was practically buried in his chest. He felt Kara's nails dig through her clothing into her skin and unconsciously growled. With a deep breath and the lack of blood in the air belying injury upon the Kryptonian, he reached for the girl’s chin, hooking a finger beneath it and up, forcing the sobbing woman to look at him. He said her name, he asked her questions, he tried to get her to respond to no avail. He saw a void in her eyes then, one he could recall being reflected back to him when he first sought refuge on Earth. He ushered Kara's arms around the solidity of his torso, allowing her a place to hold on. His own arms caged the younger woman in a second after, securing her away as she vented. He had to work on his shields around Kara, especially with physical contact. He might not be able to read the mind of Kryptonian’s or so he thought, when her powers were gone, or maybe it was another ill effect of the red kryptonite, they were practically overwhelming and he had been privy to every ounce of them as soon as she touched him.

Kara sighed audibly, pulling him back to now, letting her body finally relax to some degree as she set her head against Hank’s chest again, a beat later and his hand wrapped around her shoulder and squeezed firmly. Now they were as they were. A childless father and an orphan wrapped up in one another.

\---------------------------

Cat stood in her entry way for a handful of heartbeats before shakily sinking towards the floor. Shielded tears finally fell down her face unchecked. As she sat there on the hard floor she tried to recall the longest of all her happy moments and felt her chest cave at the reminder how each of those moments failed with the exception of her sons She brought her hands to her face then, pushing the wetness away with a sharp sniffle, turning her skin red to rid herself of the display before threading her fingers through her hair until they were wrapped around the back of her neck.

She let out a shaky breath letting her whole body cave inward with the action, as if the exhale would rid her of the maelstrom of emotions threatening to swallow her whole. She wanted to empty her sorrow into someone else, to inflict the pain she was wallowing in, leaving her heart sour and her mind throbbing.

She startled then when the door at her back thudded with someone’s arrival. Cat grumbled something intelligible before reaching for the door handle, using its solidity to hoist her up once more. She dabbed at her features with the edges of her robe as another knock sounded. 

“Just a minute,” she spoke through the door, fingers tossing her hair about slightly as she grabbed the edges of her robe again, securing it around her so as not to reveal any evidence of her activities last night. With one more deep breath an a nod to herself she twisted the handle, opening the door. 

“Adam.” She said in a tone of surprise, “where’s Car-” there was a ding followed by the pounding of footsteps across the penthouse entry way. 

“Mom!” He shouted and rushed to her, scooping her up in a hug just as Adam gestured to him. 

“I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow.” She said gently, running her hands through Carters hair before he broke away from her leaning back to look up. “Yeah, but Adam has this thing he found that I wanted to do with him but it’s way up in some mountain or something and he thought if we just went you’d be mad but I told him it’d be fine so we’re gonna grab my things and head back out okay?”

He spoke with the typical excitement of child who didn’t think of consequence or had a consideration for a parent’s concern for his well-being. Everything was all adventure all the time. Now, she knew she would never deny him the world, he suffered enough just for being her child and she had already screwed up in that department with the other man who was standing in her doorway. 

Of course, her mind supplied with a bitter twist, Adam wouldn’t even be here, were it not for Kara’s intervention in that department. She sighed at herself and at Carter’s assumptions before opening the door wider. “First breakfast, then we will discuss this extended field trip you want to take.” 

“Mom.” Carter started and was cut off as soon as she looked at him, he made a face and trudged inside. “Go get washed up at least, I didn’t say no I just said I need more information before I just let you loose on the world Carter.”

He nodded and retreated to his room down the hall, she knew he was packing even without discussing the situation with her. A dark part of her wanted to tell him to not even bother, that because he refused to listen and take other people and situations into consideration that he didn’t deserve to go. Instead she pushed that anger away and made a gesture towards the kitchen for Adam to follow as she moved away.

“Do you mind telling me what exactly it is he found that’s so exciting that he has to cut his weekend with you short only to extend it for how long?” She tried not to sound so much like a mom but it was hard given the main subject matter. Of course she was half afraid anything she said would push Adam further and further away from her despite the efforts being made by both of them to build on their relationship.

“It’s a research and development kind of camp, full hands on application of the sciences and technology and it just happens to be at that research observatory they built into the mountain a few years ago.”

“I’m aware, I was on the committee that approved it and their research team based in National City that’s studying seismic activities and correlating with the team mountainside. What I was unaware of was that they had developed a youth outreach program. Coffee?” She moved around her kitchen effortlessly, one cup already brewed as she spoke, readying another cup in the machine only to snap the lid closed when Adam nodded. 

“They actually didn’t, Discovery did and they were chosen as one of the feature sites to showcase. The network is bringing STEM there for a few weeks and they’re going to be promoting the importance of the work they do there and so forth and so on.” He sighed, grabbing a stool from the bar and dragging it over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Carter overheard me talking about it over the phone with one of the producers and now he wants to go.” 

“Are you going to be able to pay attention to him, to watch him, to take care of him or will you be too busy working?” She set his mug in front of him, leaning into the opposite side of the island studying her eldest carefully. “I love Carter and his willingness to expand into nerddom, lord knows the world needs more scientists, especially now, but I don’t want him to cost you your job. Nor do I want him exploited because you’re related to him. Not that I think you would do such a thing but that’s not to say someone else in your compliment would try to.” She sighed at herself taking a sip of her coffee to slow her down. “I don’t want him to cost you anything, I care about you both very much and he would be devastated if he got you even into an ounce of trouble. “

Adam tipped his head at Cat, studying her openly, while her words registered there was something else going on entirely. She was always dressed when they arrived from their weekends out, not only that but she wasn’t as forth coming with what she thought about his well being or his job especially when it came to him and Carter together. Granted they were still working out the depths of their own relationship but she was always on eggshells and the change in her behavior was definitely a welcomed one. He took another sip of his coffee, marveling at the correct method with which sugar and cream had been applied by her which only served to add to his concern. She was his mother after all, even if that term was only something he had only recently considered calling her again instead of Cat. He swallowed his sip, watching her fidget under his scrutiny before he finally spoke. 

“What happened?” He chanced, watching her entire demeanor shift while she tried to hide the startle of his question behind a sip of her coffee. 

“I don’t know-“

“No you do Mom, what’ s going on with you?” He let the sentiment slip without thought, genuine concern growing in his tone as he looked her over once more, catching the edge of a bruise on her neck. Immediately he was up from his stool, coffee forgotten, invading her personal space. “Who hurt you?” His tone was like ice, hand reaching for the edge of her robe before she snatched the limb out of the air holding it tightly between them. 

“No one. I-, I got careless.” She lied, but only partially, she had been careless, careless to let someone like Kara into her heart, her body, she cleared her throat, ceasing that line of thought as Adam wrenched his hand free and pulled at her neckline while she was distracted. 

“I’ll kill him.” Adam’s voice was absolute, even when Cat twisted from him and put space between them again. There was a moment where her heart leapt into her throat, her brain finally registered that he had called her mom and here he was now defending her very honor without so much as a whisper of context. It made the sour notes of her heart shift, and a thought planted itself into her mind trying to push away all the negativity of her current situation and how perhaps she had misunderstood the whole scenario. 

“Her.” Adam didn’t even flinch with the gender correction and just tightened his fists, waiting for her to explain. “And you don’t have to worry about it. It was consensual.” She thought about that for a moment, initially Kara with all her pleas and cries and that damned cat suit had pushed the boundaries of that, then again Cat could have easily told her to stop, she had at some point in her office and the woman complied despite her seemingly altered state of being. She rubbed at her face then, a frightening realization pin-pricking to mind when she really thought about the other woman’s behavior. Her assistant would have sooner curled up and died than confessed to even thinking about half of the things the pair of them had done the night before. The suit, the attitude, her recklessness even in regards to her own well being all struck Cat like a lead weight. 

“Is there ever a situation where someone isn't out to get you. Where another person's intentions aren't driven merely as a means to gain something or bring you down to your knees?” Adam snuffed out a breath through his nose incredulously.

“What?” His words, his tone, his accusation pulled her out of her swirl of thoughts. 

“This ‘her’, I’m assuming since she’s not here, that she cut and run when you woke up. That or given your hesitation to respond she’s threatened to use whatever happened between you against you in order to get something right?”

Cat swallowed, that had been her initial thought with what she had overheard Kara say to someone named Alex over what she could only assume was her cell phone. It was just one more vein opened by the uncharacteristic behavior exhibited by Kara. Until she confessed, until the devastation of what had happened truly struck her. Cat had thought in the moment the girl’s panic had been towards her directly, what they had done together, that like everyone else Kara had finally found some way to exploit her for personal gain. Another part of her wanted to slap herself silly for entertaining the thought. Granted it also told her she needed another therapy session concerning her own self worth in regards to others but that would come later. 

Kara was the antithesis of anyone who had come before her, as far as assistants went, of course now Cat knew without any doubt she was also Supergirl. That alone carried its own weight of consequences to it, and of course in the heat of the moment why wouldn’t she have concluded Kara’s partial intent on sleeping with her after revealing herself was for Cat to keep silent about it. As if she would ever allow that to break. The consequences alone from the world knowing exactly who her assistant was were frightening enough, but clearly her own insecurities had seen to very nearly destroy the other woman with her accusations.

“I uhm, no I.” Cat fumbled for words, grabbing for the island as the floor threatened to tip her over. “I didn’t want to listen to her.” She allowed the truth of her words, chancing a look up to the man across from her. “I didn’t really think-” 

“Cat.” Adam tried, nearing her again, careful not to touch her as she seemed sort of lost to her internal thoughts at the moment. The last thing he wanted was for her to lash out at him. “Look I don’t want to dig into the depths of your love life, unlike you do mine but.” He reached over when he knew she was paying proper attention to him, hand resting over hers in order to ground her back to the here and now. “If you just got scared, it would be understandable.” He saw her start to reel in response, her hand flinching under his but he held steady just the same. “I know I’m the last person you expected this from, but you are worthy of so much more than you give yourself credit for. That includes a chance to find happiness with someone, unconventional by comparison to your past relationships.” 

Her nose crinkled slightly, as she refused to move away though his words hit their intended marks with the barest of flinches. She tipped her head slightly to the side, staring the young man down. “Why are you still single?”

Adam actually laughed, tightening his hand around hers before stepping away. Cat dropped her shoulders and took another step back, keeping herself equidistant from him again as Adam reclaimed his cup and backed down into his seat at the island. They stared at each other for a long time, even after Adam finished his coffee and Cat refilled her own cup for a second. Adam raised a brow expectantly as another quantum of seconds drew past them without answer. Cat’s jaw clenched again and she blinked her stare away, her mind resupplying the events just prior to their current standing.

“Well, are we going?” Carter’s voice broke both of their reveries, a full bag was tossed onto the couch in the living room as he scooted a stool over to his brother’s side and took a seat. On instinct alone Cat readied a cup of tea for him, setting it down once the machine finished. 

With a small clearing of his throat Adam turned his gaze back to Cat, brow furrowing slightly. “Absolutely Carter, we were just discussing how you could use this for school, since I’m going to be working the most of it and I’m going to miss out on a lot of the activities you’re going to be a part of. I thought maybe you could go at it from a writers stand point, give us all the inside track for it all. You never know, some other kid might read it halfway across the world and convince their parents to go and they end up creating hover cars or something, all because of you.” He chanced a glance at Cat before looking back to Carter who seemed to consider his words with the utmost care. 

“You really think so??” Carter leaned closer, head tipping to the side as his mother set her back against the counter across from them just content with watching them. 

“I know so. If nothing else whatever you provide in writing might be enough to get you an interview with that hero of yours that you won’t stop talking about.” 

The pair of them shot a look at Cat and the shattering of the mug on the floor at her feet. Carter was the first one off the stool while Adam just stared, all the puzzle pieces falling into place. He looked at his mother with a new sense of awe coupled with an element of disbelief. Not at the fact that it had possibly been Supergirl she had been referring to at this point but that she might honestly consider herself less than deserving of any affection the superhero might have for her. 

“Mama are you alright?” Carter started, already there with a broom and a pan, while Adam had grabbed a nearby dish towel. 

“Fine I’m fine I just-”

“Made it too hot.” Adam supplied, looking up at her knowingly as he traded clean up duties with Carter. “Here you know where to put this, let me clean this up so you don’t cut yourself.”

Carter nodded, taking the sodden towel to the laundry room and starting the machine up while Adam swept up the ceramic remnants of Cat’s coffee. Being in such close proximity when he rose he leaned in even further, his words as serious as he could muster considering who he was speaking to. “Listen. And I mean really listen Mom, whatever happened, whatever went wrong or right or maybe got confused. You of all people deserve just as much as the rest of us, and maybe, just maybe nothing else has ever worked out before because the people here that have come into your life were never extraordinary enough to keep up.” His words struck her to the very core, so much so she had to grab for the counter edge to keep her legs from going out from under her. 

Adam swept the rest of the shards up and deposited them into the garbage, careful to divest the bristles of any remnants before putting it back where he saw Carter grab it from. “I’m going to take Carter, you’re going to get dressed, and figure this all out like I know you can. We’ll be fine, he’ll love it and I promise I’ll look after him. If I don’t I’ve already been threatened by that assistant cheerleader of yours, so get in line behind her.” He smiled warmly, trying to make a joke, but seeing her expression fail to shift into some semblance of amusement he figured she was stuck on trying to find a proper solution for the situation she was in, little did he know the situation involved the very cheerleader he referenced. 

Cat swallowed thickly, keeping her features as calm as possible so as not to reveal anymore than she already had to Adam just as Carter came back into the room. “Everything’s okay right mom?”

She nodded then, pushing a smile onto her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Of course. Your brother’s right, you should use this for school, a lot of your classmates are going to be curious not to mention any others from all over.” She looked up at Adam then giving him a warm smile before being nearly bowled over when Carter wrapped himself around her and squeezed tightly. “If you need anything, and I mean that, anything, just call me I’ll make it happen okay.”

Adam nodded, watching the pair, tamping down the feelings swelling up in him only to be struck when Carter twisted in his hug, grabbing Adam’s arm and anchoring him in their connection to one another. Cat’s throat worked hard against the emotion her youngest pulled from the depths of her being before glancing to Adam and giving him a tight lipped smile. 

“Alright, you’re ready, you’re ready.” She nodded to each of them. “Time to get going, get anything else you need together and get started on your adventure okay?”

Carter made a small noise of excitement, peeling himself from the two of them to grab his bag before Adam turned to join him. Cat was the last Grant to follow, meeting them at the entryway. She gave Carter another kiss to the top of his head, a reluctant one armed hug to Adam and sent them on their way. Even as she closed the door, her eldest had made a point to reminder to heed what he had said and with a determined sigh she made for her bedroom to try and salvage the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, all mistakens and confusions are my own 
> 
> hopefully this keeps you guys going. This week at work was rough otherwise we'd be well beyond this point. Thanks for reading!


	4. Consequences and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning and formal wear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised, hopefully this is all flowing right, sometimes I feel because my breaks between chapters as so stretched I lose a bit on the inbetweens..anyhoo ENJOY!
> 
> All references to kara's dress & hair as well as Cat's dress are [Here on this post](http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/142279037448/one-question-chimera428-supercat-fandom)

Kara drew a slow deep breath as she looked heavenward locked within the small box taking her to one of the top most floors of CatCo. She swallowed the nervousness that continued to make her feel sick to her stomach before looking to the warped reflection looking back at her. She tightened her grip on the hot coffee mug from Noonan’s, half afraid she would drop it given that her powers had yet to return. It had only been one full day since she lost them, and if she were lucky they would find her at some point mid-way this morning. Unlucky however would be meandering around the workplace in an attempt not only to stay out of trouble, but out of Cat’s eye line as well. 

Once she had been allowed to actually sleep Alex, at Hank’s request, had staged a sort of intervention for Kara’s emotional state. Hank had been right in his assessment of the situation, that if one Cat Grant couldn’t see Kara for who she really was, especially under the influence of something beyond her control then the woman was not only one of the biggest hypocrites in the world, but completely unworthy of Kara’s affections no matter how much the Kryptonian argued the point. The larger concern for Alex had been of course that Kara had revealed herself to Cat, the consequences of which, especially now, were a rogue variant to an equation they had no answer for. 

Kara on the other hand had felt the biggest concern was her life outside the hero. How she would be able to function or where, should she indeed walk into the bullpen at CatCo only to be escorted out a second later by security. Even if she wasn’t, there was the very viable option of Cat allowing her to think everything was fine as far as her job was concerned only to lay out with infallible accuracy, every single minute failure a person could achieve while under Cat’s tenure. Kara had already been there nearly three years; no doubt the list Cat could conjure was enough to choke her with. 

Despite all of it she refused to take the Monday off work, even if Cat had promised it to her. For one, there was a charity formal event tonight, one who’s details had been finalized the Friday before she had been exposed to the red kryptonite. Not only that but it would also be a sign of concession to everything that the woman believed were the reasons Kara had acted the way she had and done the things she had before waking up the next morning. She signed internally, if only she could take that back, to have never gone onto the balcony to be overheard. Some dark indulgent part of her teased that were Cat not to have been privy to that conversation she might indeed not be at work but wrapped up in the other woman in her bed all over again. 

The visuals instantly supplied to her mind were enough to make her skin flush red as she used a free hand to move the air in front of her features like a fan to little avail. She wondered momentarily if she was still under the influence of the red kryptonite, or if because of her exposure those thoughts, which were often reserved for nights alone in the darkness of her bedroom, were anything but reserved and now free to roam unchecked in her mind. 

She shook herself free of the thoughts, though the reactions to the memories caused her body to respond inappropriately and all she could do was follow the floor lights with her gaze as she continued to rise, hoping if she concentrated enough she could push the memories back a bit. Kara hadn’t heard anything through proper channels, nor had she received an email of termination or even a text message for her not to come in. Security didn’t stop her when she entered the building, nor were they waiting for her when she arrived at her floor. Even Winn looked like his usual self when she passed through the elevator doors and across the tile into the bullpen just outside Cat’s office. 

“Wild weekend huh?” His comment drew a dark look from her which he took as her response before she broke away from him, setting her things down at her desk. She took note of the new glass doors, frosted with the CatCo logo across the center in a clear stripe and any evidence of the weekend had since been removed. She also noticed that Siobhan’s desk was vacant but in that observation failed to see Winn’s attempt to get her attention before she worked her way around her desk again and grabbed for the new door. With a hard swallow, taking note of the cuts in the glass beside the doors, she slipped into the fishbowl that served as Cat’s office. 

On her way to the woman’s desk, she grabbed the proper coaster from the stack on her table, setting the woman’s mug down, before preparing her desk for the day’s events, making sure to highlight the portions involving the woman’s personal preparation for tonight’s event. She was thankful, in part, that she was on autopilot. Were she to really stop and assess her actions and how they might indeed be the very last she didn’t think she’d be able to spread a layout over the desk much less prep it for her boss’ arrival. 

She moved away from the desk then, prepping the bar, taking note of the bottles that needed to be replenished by the end of the week and ensuring that the ice fridge was in proper working order since it had been replaced last week. She drew out three glasses, an old fashioned, highball and wine chalice, setting each of them on their rims accordingly on a thin waxed circle atop a coaster. Given the hour and the weekend she considered pulling the whiskey to the front of the line, working her jaw in thought, she traded its spot for the older scotch that always seemed to settle Miss Grant no matter what kind of day she was having. 

With a small nod to herself she moved away to the private ensuite and changing area. She checked the closet for discarded clothes that need to be dry cleaned, pulling a jacket off the line she had seen Cat wear in the rain and knew if it remained any longer it would begin to give off a musk that would taint the rest of her micro closet. She drew the dress Cat had chosen for the event to hang on the outer closet hook, still unsure what the woman was wearing as the container was completely opaque. Based on the shoes however she at least knew the color, tucking the mesh and nude patent Louboutin’s just inside before she set the dirty clothes in plastic, each on their own hangers before draping them reverently over her arm. Moving to the cabinet, she checked stock for medicines, both prescription and otherwise, as well as the level of toiletries her boss kept handy. Her last stop was the vanity, checking each drawer for styling tools and other accoutrements, as well as a healthy supply of makeup and other odds and ends that would be needed for later by Sergio and Annabella when they were scheduled to come by this evening. 

Satisfied with her once over, she backed out of the room, clothing still draped on her arm and door closing quietly. What she hadn’t expected was the voice that made her jump, her spatial awareness completely shot given the lack of her powers and with a hard turn and a loud thud she jammed her elbow against the now shut door as one Cat Grant stepped forward into her space. 

“Miss Grant!” She swallowed hard, pressing her back against the door as the woman neared, looking her over like some great predator about to devour a meal. 

“I thought I gave you the day off.” She reasoned, hands behind her back, dressed to the nines, Kara swallowed again, pushing her shoulders from the door to stand properly without its support.

“I know, but I didn’t require-”

“I never give days off Kiera, in fact I make it a point never to do so, it allows a sort of complacency to develop in the employee. Those hours are best reserved for emergencies and the like, not frivolous whims.” She looked the woman up and down, brow raising at the objects over the woman’s arm. “You are planning on returning those aren’t you?”

Kara swallowed again, feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks at the implication. “Yes, I have others, other uhm, I have more I need to retrieve from the cleaners and I thought it best to, to uh, to return those other articles at a later time, perhaps tomorrow evening once everyone had gone home.” Her mind was reeling, shouldn’t the woman be yelling at her, chiding her, throwing her out the nearest window just to be sure she could still fly? Not, Kara wanted to slap herself, there was no way by Rao that her boss was flirting with her even if she did step even closer. 

“That will do just fine. Once you’re done with that little errand I have others for you, I see you brought me the layouts for the weekly digital column and the rest that needed to be finalized for this month’s issue, and confirmed all my appointments for tonight. Good girl.” 

Kara took a deep breath inward, unsure how sensitive Cat was today to her surroundings. Usually that depended on the amount of lexapros she had before arriving at the office. If she didn’t have any, everything would be to a level of hyperawareness. Every touch, sound, scent, taste, even the lights would be on a level that sometimes Kara swore were superhuman. As if to curse her, her brain supplied her with a warning that she hoped the thoughts from earlier in the elevator hadn’t aroused her so much in her recall that the other woman would notice. 

After all, they both did indeed know the most intimate details of the other at least on a physical level. Every flush, every scent, every dilation of the eye, the taste of each others lips. It was enough to make Kara shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny, flexing her fingers on the hangers in her grip until she hissed in pain forcing their gazes downward.

“Kara?” Cat’s slip was breathless as the girl’s palm turned over, revealing the blood breaking through the skin there. Her expression was almost fearful in its concern as she tore her eyes back up to the woman’s features, daring to step closer, not in challenge but in genuine concern. “What’s happened?” In a complete three sixty of her tone and behavior she was on Kara like pollen in the air, searching her out on a level that Kara hoped more than anything was true affection and genuine concern for her well being. 

Before she could close her palm Cat snatched her wrist between them, pressing her thumb near the base of Kara’s hand, causing her to wince again as blood rushed upward from the pressure. “Ow.” Kara murmured, careful not to move too much as Cat suddenly relieved her of the clothing around her forearm, leaving them on a nearby chair as she pushed them both into her private bathroom. 

The water was on in an instant, Kara’s hand shoved beneath the spray, hot at first which again made her wince. “Use the soap Kara.” Again with her proper name, Cat moved around her, grabbing the first aid kit and the supplies she needed from it while she waited. Kara did as she was told, scrubbing at her palm vigorously before Cat interceded and turned the water cold once all the suds were gone. 

“Explain, because not more than twenty-four hours ago you swore to me you were Supergirl, and Supergirl doesn’t stab herself with a hanger and bleed.” Her tone was harsh, concern, if Kara were to guess, hiding behind a mask of confusion and irritation at not knowing the whole truth of what was going on. Her actions however were the complete opposite. Her fingers were gentle in their probe, the pad of one coated in ointment and already covering her wound before she carefully placed a heavy fabric band-aid across Kara’s palm, both thumbs smoothing over the edges with a practiced ease. 

“I am Supergirl,” she answered with unwavering honesty. “But after that,” Cat’s eyes dug into her as she looked up, lingering on her own for another beat between them before she went back to checking her work on Kara’s palm. “N-night, I lost my powers. It can happen if I over exert myself,” Kara swallowed carefully, testing the flex of her fingers before Cat let her go, putting the first aid kit away again. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was revealing so much to the other woman, aside perhaps as some means of making up for the morning before. 

“I was exposed to a synthetic substance that poisoned my mind, my body, so there’s a good possibility with its purge my abilities were already taxed from keeping it from damaging me permanently.” She didn’t vocalize the possibility that their own excursions after Kara had flown them out of the office might have contributed as well, more than willing to let that simply linger between them. At the mention of being poisoned or damaged beyond repair Cat had chanced another glance at her, keeping the shock from her expression she failed to hide it behind the hazel of her eyes as Kara caught them again with her own.

“So you’re vulnerable.” Cat allowed, looking the other woman over, straightening from her and waiting for a response. When she received a nod from the other woman Cat’s features shifted in such a manner that Kara was unsure how to read them. She couldn’t see her aura, couldn’t feel the frequency of her heartbeat or the firing of her nerve endings through her body. It was as if she were in some kind of plastic bubble and expected to carry on like normal. “To everything?”

Kara nodded again, fingers wringing together as she waited for whatever suggestion Cat was going to give her. Cat on the other hand was practically beside herself with worry concerning the other woman and her current revelation. What if the city needed its hero, what if something happened at the office? Of course there was a whole other portion of her mind that went in the completely opposite direction, drawing upon her own body and the still fading marks from their excursions hidden under makeup. She swallowed at the thought, a more logical part of her mind telling her to stop acting like a teenager, while the other offered up a rather interesting opportunity to test the other woman’s capabilities in all areas without her super abilities. 

Kara stood ramrod straight watching Cat ever so carefully, noting the shift of her body and hooded expression that befell her as their eyes locked for a brief instant. Her decision made Cat swallowed and turned from the other woman before she did something she wasn’t sure she was ready to answer the consequences for. “Then you’ll stay with me.”

The other woman swallowed, her expression a perfect example of confusion. “How will-”

“Gather your things and make yourself useful on the couch, at least that way the worst you can do is bruise a knee.” Cat continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “If I need anything outside the office I’ll send Wit.”

“That’s not necessary Miss Grant, I’m not incapable or made of glass I’m just-“ 

“Completely vulnerable to anything. Which means no Supergirl today, maybe tomorrow and should something happen while you’re out running an errand or you forget yourself and get hurt.” She let the words linger between them before turning from the woman and making her way out of the bathroom. 

“Now, as I said gather your things, give Wet the dry-cleaning, send out for lunch, have it delivered since I’m already down one assistant and the other is, on special assignment until this is all resolved.” 

Kara stood there a moment or two longer than she should have, even as she worked her way out of the bathroom and had slowly begun re-gathering Cat’s clothing. 

Cat spun in her chair once she reclaimed it, turning to look at Kara more directly. “How bad -is- your hearing, I said move it Kiera.”

With a blink the woman startled, kicking into gear as she gathered the dry cleaning and made her way back into the bullpen, stopping just outside Winn’s desk clearly explaining the situation to him, or some semblance of it before gathering her own things and making her way back inside. Cat was already settled into work, papers and layouts and all manner of business strewn in proper piles atop her desk when Kara returned. She didn’t even garner so much as a glance from the other woman as she set herself up on the coffee table. 

After the awkwardness of their silence Kara pushed through her nervousness and got to work, pulling her tablet up and running through the usual check list for the day for productivity. The budget report was already in, as were other articles for this month’s magazine for her to proof before giving the finals to Cat. She prattled off the usual email reminders for deadlines and special requests for each department she was in charge of.

Cat herself seemed completely involved in her work, the screens behind her having come to life about an hour into their day, she studied each carefully before turning back to the full compliment of work on her desk. Planners and binders open as she scrawled notes across each layout Kara had given her, sticking post its over different elements before pushing it all aside to tackle a new task. 

The two of them worked diligently in their complimentary silence for the first few hours of the day, neither coming into direct contact with one another. At some point in the morning, instead of interacting directly Kara had the bold thought and opened up a messenger window with the other woman. No one ever messaged Cat, she refused to respond on the accident that someone even cc’d her on something in the little window. For one reason or another, which Kara was apt to attribute to her lack of powers today, Cat had actually sent her a reply back, not once looking up from her work in the process. Seeing it as a small victory, Kara had utilized the little window with a level of professionalism befitting the proper assistant that she had claimed to be from the jump. Aside from the occasional email, the pair had corresponded with one another on business through the little chat box and managed, Kara noted with a hint of amusement, cut the time it usually took to correlate projects to Cat’s exact liking nearly in half. 

It seemed somewhat absurd considering they were only a few feet from one another, and somehow it also seemed to ease the tension that had remained between them since Kara had shown up this morning. When lunch had arrived, Kara had separated it out accordingly, setting the other woman’s meal center stage on the expanse of her desk top while she was in some board meeting. Taking her own back to her seat to enjoy quietly in the silence. If it took her boss another few minutes she would place the salad in the mini fridge beneath the bar to ensure it stayed a perfect temperature and didn’t wilt. 

As a courtesy she sent a simple message relaying that Cat’s food was available before asking if she had any sense of an eta for the end of the meeting. Half way through her own lunch her screen blinked, notifying her of a waiting message. She reached over and hit he notifications button, bringing up the chat box and scanned the text only to come up choking on her food, hurriedly seeking out a bottle of water to force the stubborn bit down. 

“I would never say this otherwise, but a part of me wishes Supergirl would bust in here and laser treat the smile on this peon’s face so I could leave.” 

Kara swallowed hard, water and food and all, coughing quietly as she regained the usage of her throat. She sat there for another moment, watching, waiting. Should she reply, should she ignore it, she smoothed her hands over her thighs, hands curling into uncertain fists above the keys as she waiting for something to strike her. 

That’s when the screen scrolled again and her head tipped to the side, lips turning inward as she bit them to keep from laughing aloud. 

“He just spittled when I told him his proposal had all the trappings of a freshman year thesis on something akin to making new magnets from old magnets because we’re running out of magnets. Set a reminder to have HR draft termination papers and have security on stand by. I should have been out of here ten minutes ago but he insists on prattling on and on.”

Kara wiggled her fingers over the keys then, biting at her bottom lip as she considered her reply carefully before typing away. She read it over once, twice, tipping here head this way and that before just hitting enter. 

“I think you have a new title for your next book, Peons in their natural habitat when threatened with logic; a study by Cat Grant.”

Uncharacteristically, at least as far as work was concerned, she curled her legs on the couch with her, food set in her lap as she scooted her computer to the edge of the table and waited. Without an immediate reply she took a hurried bite of her food, waiting for the little notification icon to light up. Except nothing happened, she took another bite, followed by another and still no reply. She leaned back into the cushions of the couch, wondering if perhaps she shouldn’t have replied, until a bustle of movement caught her attention just outside. One man went trudging through the bullpen, security not far behind him, when a half second later the rest of the board came out chuckling and appearing otherwise jovial. 

Cat was the last one to appear, making her way into the office with a predatory smirk, pushing past the glass doors and into her office. “Feet down.” She commanded, startling Kara into obedience as she set her lunch down on the nearby table to keep herself from spilling it everywhere. 

“Up.” Cat put her things down on her desk, as Kara stood, she turned away, grabbing her salad and putting it away in her mini fridge before gesturing to her ensuite. 

Astonished and confused Kara made her way around the couch, slipping past Cat into the bathroom and waiting as the other woman joined her and after the door clicked shut, Cat surged forward and kissed her. Without moving Kara remained planted in place, all relays to movement or reciprocation having shorted out the second the other woman leaned in. Cat stood back again where she had been a second prior, eyes darting from Kara's mouth to her eyes and back again. 

Desperation was written on her features, hurt, anguish, all of it fleeting before Kara unconsciously stepped forward. Cat's fingers clung around her belt loops and pulled the taller woman closer. Their noses brushed, and with a flutter of the older woman's eyes their lips met again. It wasn't until the edge of Cat's tongue caught Kara's upper lip that she closed her eyes and kissed her back. 

Kara's hand slid across silk encased sides, tightening their hold as she pulled them both backward. With another bold surge from Cat the door banged roughly into the blonde's back a half second before Cat’s body pinned her in place. Cat bit into her lip, licking her way into Kara's mouth as the other woman's hands yanked her shirt up from the line of her waist. Nails burned red welts across Kara's skin as small whimpers emptied themselves out into the air between them.

Just like that Cat stepped away from her, pushing her hair from her face and straightening her blouse. She fixed her lipstick with her thumb and quietly apologized as she looked at the woman backed against her door, panting and confused, face flushed with arousal. “Never thought I’d get out of there.” She stated finally, putting more distance between them. “You really are Supergirl. That new book title shut him up enough to charge across the board room at me.”

That revelation sobered Kara right up, she tugged at her shirt, her skin still burning where Cat’s nails had marked her skin. “He did- where?” She pushed her disheveled hair back from her face, knowing she’d have to redo her ponytail before she left the bathroom. “You still want me to laser his face?” 

Cat smirked at the other woman, hand rest on her stomach as she kept the distance between them fully grounding herself even with her small laugh. “Tempting but you can’t.” She swallowed hard, pushing down her emotions and ignoring what had just happened, as if it never had. “Is everything in place for tonight?” 

Kara tipped her head, pushing from the door enough to tuck her shirt back into place, hands still trembling as she tamped down the emotions threatening to make her shove Cat across the room and into the wall and kiss her again. 

“Yes, all appointments have been triple confirmed, Sergio should be here by four and Annabella will be here by six so your hair can be set and make up fresh.” She swallowed her emotions down further as she finished with her shirt, adjusting the waistband of her pants in the process realizing they weren’t going to talk about Cat’s little rashness at how Kara had saved her from a meeting gone too long. “Your clothes and shoes are here, and I am to assume you brought your own under gar-

“Yes. I’ve taken care of everything else.” She interrupted, working her jaw as she sat at the vanity across the way. She nodded with the finality of everything, her mind made up with the plan she had already intended to set into motion given the evenings activities. Of course with Kara being without her powers she hadn’t expected half the day spent in her immediate company but still. “You’re going to gather your things; my driver is taking you home.” 

Kara blinked as if struck her back almost falling against the door. “I, wait what? Miss Grant it’s still early in the afternoon, there’s plenty still to take care of-“

“Then confirm what you need for tonight, gather your things and go home.” Kara stood there dazed and confused, her eyes beginning to burn with the assumptions she was making with Cat’s current commands. Her mouth fell open, however no sound came out and in response Cat stood, making her way closer but keeping the other woman at arm’s length from her. 

“You’re not used to being without your powers Kara,” again with her real name. “You’ve been working diligently today and hard, the event tonight is very important and everything needs to be in place for it to go off without hindrance. That includes you being well rested if you retain those human traits the rest of us suffer from.”

Kara nodded absently, the weight of Cat’s words not fully sinking in yet as she fumbled for the door knob. “I’ll get right on it.” She released the latch, falling with the door back into Cat’s office, leaving it open for the woman to follow in her own time. She moved efficiently, again on auto pilot as she grabbed her tablet and phone, moving away to the other side of the office and eventually out on the balcony to confirm everything for tonight. 

The venue was already being set up, someone would need to be sent over soon enough to oversee everything, and given the updates Cat had applied James would be tasked with that instead of her. It made some sense since he would be covering the party for the magazine. The catering company had already taken up their place in the kitchen for pre-prep and the compliment of first chairs from National City’s Symphony Orchestra had already confirmed their arrival times as their final rehearsal had finished just before lunch. The guest list was gone over a final time, a few seats changed and added as last minute updates of attendees were finalized. 

All in all it took her next to an hour to finish the final prep, and only once had she caught Cat watching her as she paced along the balcony beyond the glass doors. With a final sigh, and her duties complete, she let her shoulders fall realizing she was now being relegated to the proverbial couch. Squaring her shoulders after a moment she grounded herself and made her way back inside, noting the balcony lock had yet to be fixed. However, that was neither here nor there in this moment. 

“All done Ms. Grant.” The woman looked up at her from over the rim of her glasses before she removed them, setting the ear hook in the vice of her teeth. 

“Thank you.” She looked the other woman up and down, shoving away her insecurities, taking a chance that she had decided on about five minutes into her meeting with the board. “Austin will take you home, and return here to take me to the event.” Kara nodded, fidgeting with her fingers in front of herself before turning to gather her things. 

“Gabriel will be the one to pick you up later, make sure you’re ready. He’s one of the five making pick up rounds all night, and if you make him late you make those on his list late.” 

Kara nearly dropped her things, smacking into the new office doors with a resounding thud before adjusting her glasses and looking back to Cat who had already gone back to work. 

“Chop chop.” Was her only reply before Kara squeezed out and made for the elevator with a confused bullpen looking on with her early retreat.

\------------------

Kara stood in her apartment, turning herself around in front of the mirror, her hands smoothed over the fabric near her abdomen and down her thighs. She swallowed hard, taking in her figure as it fit inside the fabric, the off the shoulder drapery and straps that kept the dress up, revealing the strength of her arms and the sinew that wrapped around her shoulders. The open back, giving anyone who looked at her a preview of the muscles that coiled around the wings on either side of her spine and down underneath the dark blue material that ironically matched her suit. A suit she felt far more comfortable in despite its short skirt and skin tight wrap.

The décolletage neckline made her brush her fingers across the flat of her chest and towards her throat, worried the exposure made her look thick and stocky given her Kryptonian build, not feminine and beautiful like the dress was meant to invoke. Even the slit in the side that rode the muscles of her thigh like a wave breaking on edge of a cliff made her consider looking for something else, something she actually owned. 

“My God Kara.” Lucy’s voice broke through her concerns, making the woman turn in a flourish, sending the natural flow of the dress around her legs in a scandalous ripple of motion that twisted around their lengths only to counter swing back in the opposite direction before settling in a pool at her bare feet. 

“I think it makes me look too big.” She swallowed, glancing to the mirror, her hair was still down, glasses perched on the end of her nose, fresh faced and untouched. Kara tipped her head at herself and in experiment alone flexed one of her arms, forcing the muscles there to the fore which made the other woman in her company only squeal more. 

“Holy shit, who’s your trainer Kara?!” Lucy rushed over having finished her own make-up in the bathroom, coming to stand behind the other woman looking in the mirror at both of their reflections. 

“What do you mean?” Kara stretched her shoulders down and inward in a kind of slouch, trying to look smaller. Lucy responded by pushing at her shoulder blades and lower back forcing her to straighten. 

“That, that’s what I mean. I mean I went through basic, I go to the gym now, but seriously Kara.” Lucy put her fingers on Kara’s back, watching the muscles twitch as she smoothed the lines of the dress down, giving a small shake of her head.

“Are you sure the other dress wouldn’t be better?” Kara looked over at her rack of clothes, seeing the dress she had picked out from her own collection. It was a simple thing, high neckline, sleeves, cut around the middle of her thighs, it was actually quite similar to the green dress she had worn to the launch of the Supergirl edition of their magazine so many months ago.

“Kara, no one wears a slip style pencil skirt to a charity ball.” Lucy watched Kara deflate slightly and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Besides how else are you going to turn kitty cat’s head?”

Kara sputtered, looking at their joint reflections before looking over her shoulder at the other woman. “Wh-what?”

“Oh come off it Kara, no one would be her assistant for more than year unless they were looking for a fantastic recommendation letter or wanted to sleep with her.” Given Lucy’s candor on the subject Kara felt her face flush hot, causing her to look down at her hands as she smoothed them over the dress again. “Don’t get me wrong she’s hot, the fact she may be a cougar makes her even more so. And it’s not like she hasn’t thought about it, she’s had me draft hypothetical's just in case.” 

“Just in case of what?” Kara looked up, head still bent waiting, her heart threatening to escape her rib cage.

“Supergirl.” Lucy stated as if it was common knowledge. “Though dressed like this you might give the hero a run for her money as far as Cat is concerned.” 

Kara bit the inside of her mouth, keeping quiet as she looked back to her reflection. “Not so sure.” She allowed, watching Lucy behind her looking over her hair, the wheels in her mind already turning. 

“We can at least make her question her intentions.” Lucy teased, threading her fingers through Kara’s hair, pulling it up this way and that before letting the tresses fall. “Alright come with me, I need you to sit down, damn amazon. Dress isn’t complete without your hair. Too bad you’re blind without your glasses on, you should really consider getting contacts or something Kara, but we can make it work. Glasses are sexy in formal wear anyway.”

Kara gathered her dress to keep it from snagging as Lucy hauled her around, securing her in a chair before going to work, she drew in a deep breath again, calming the flutter in her stomach and hoping, secretly that Cat hadn’t secured a plus one for show. She had a penchant for special surprise guests, which really didn’t mean anything aside from the fact that they would be attached to the woman at the hip. 

Meanwhile, back at CatCo, the company’s namesake wrapped her lips around a thin sheet of rice paper, blotting the excess of her lipstick away as requested before sitting back in her chair once more. She turned her head to the side, running her fingers through the curled ends of her hair to give her proper framing before standing. 

“Thank you both.” Sergio helped her from the chair while Annabella brushed her shoulders and arms with a soft brush, leaving her skin aglow with a muted sheen to match the tones in her dress.

“You look like a Goddess, Cat.” He rubbed oil onto his palms and fingers, smoothing down the few fly-aways that stood out as she moved out of her bathroom with the pair of them in tow. “The movement of that dress is exquisite with your bone structure.” The woman supplied as she packed up the remnants of her make-up case moving away from the mogul after her commentary.

The woman in question, moved around her desk like she wasn’t wearing four inch heels, pulling open a drawer here and there to trade out the important elements of one purse into her clutch and collecting the rest in her bag for the day before stowing it away in her safe behind one of her tv screens. With a twist she snatched her earrings from her desk, securing them in place before offering a wrist out for Sergio to help her adorn it with some gold and diamond accompaniment to her outfit. 

“Thank you dear.” She said with a hint of amusement before snatching her clutch and making for her office door. Sergio met her there, holding it open for the two women, Cat taking the lead, making sure the mag-lock secured itself once the three of them were beyond its threshold. Her fingertips danced across Kara’s desk as she passed it, causing the muscles in her stomach to contract with her anxiousness. She hadn’t checked the guest list personally, but a thought had occurred that maybe, due to her own behavior not only today but over the weekend, that Kara had procured someone to take. 

Then again the woman seemed awfully surprised when Cat had arranged to have her picked up by one of her own drivers, as if she were being punished prior with Cat sending her home early. Annabella’s tone caught her attention, the words having skimmed past her awareness as she had allowed herself to get lost. 

“No?” Sergio questioned, to which Cat merely rose a brow. 

“Your date, usually we ensure coordination.” The stylist supplied only to be gifted with a small grin on Cat’s behalf. 

“No accompanying date this time, just me.” 

Sergio gasped, a hand coming to his chest in mock despair. “Cat Grant? Going stag to a charity ball? What will people think.” He stated before chuckling boisterously. 

“I never said I didn’t have one, just that one wasn't arriving with me.”

“Oh no my dear, if I know you, and after styling your hair even through that very odd glam phase in the eighties I do, you’ve got someone in mind.” Cat merely raised a brow at him in mock irritation, at least Annabella had the sense enough to shoulder the man in the back to attempt to get him to shut up. “Ow, don’t darling, you’ll break something.” He looked back to Cat then chuckling. “Faster than a speeding bullet no doubt.” It granted him another shove from the makeup artist to which he turned towards and murmured something in Castilian. 

“Children? If you’re quite finished? This adult is going to go now.” She smiled warmly, her gratitude evident. “You know your way out, there’s a driver downstairs waiting for you both.” With that Cat slipped into her private elevator and disappeared from view. 

She was met by her own driver who set a coat around her shoulders given the chill in the air, it seemed winter just refused to let its hold go just yet. “Austin?” She questioned through the downed partition as they started through downtown. 

“Ma’am?”

“Have the others arrived yet?”

He reached across the console, bringing up something on the small computer set into the dash before responding. “Your assistant is being gathered as we speak, she apparently added Ms. Lane to her passenger compliment, Mr. Olsen has been there for over an hour now, as has Mr. Schott. Ms. Smythe has also been collected but has yet to be deposited yet.” 

Cat hummed with the efficiency her drivers upheld, settling back into the heated cushions as she pulled her jacket closer. “Take 5th, if you please.”

“Ma’am? That will add-” He stopped himself short, understanding her intention before she could correct him. “Fashionably late then?”

She grinned at him, smoothing her hands out across the seats. “Exactly.”

Moments later her car pulled up to the media frenzy that had beset the now red carpet entrance and step and repeat emblazoned with her logo and other sponsors in the courtyard outside The Seraphim Hotel. Austin wished her a beautiful night and that he would be in the parking garage awaiting her usual text to retrieve her whenever she saw fit to make her exit. Slipping out of her coat he rounded the vehicle and opened the door, bowing slightly as if she were royalty and offering out a hand to help ease her frame from the leather cushions. The flash bulbs were blinding as she made her way across the carpet, posing here and there as needed and stopping to give a sound byte or two. 

She saw another one of her cars pull up, her expression shifting momentarily as she hoped it might be her wayward Superhero, only to be disappointed when it was her other assistant instead. With another flourish of flashbulbs Cat made her way inside the grand hotel lobby and second floor ballroom, both of which had been reserved for the event, leaving guests staying at the location to be relegated to the underground parking drop off. 

Once beyond the exterior courtyard that served as an entrance the lobby itself opened up to a grand staircase leading upward and around to the ballroom beyond a set of double doors just above. Its 16th century inspired structure coupled with warm candlelit tones and rich woods enveloped one as if they were entering some great mansion stuck between two eras. Great marble statues of winged women stood forty feet high, their enormous wings open and in illusion, supported the upper floor on stone feathered tips while hands outstretched towards the heavens, water cascading through their fingers into great fountains that they seemed to hover above.

Cat turned slowly as she meandered through the crowds of people who were already enjoying their first libations and acquainting themselves with other attendees. Wait staff and other employees hired for the event blended in seamlessly as they wove through the small cliques of blue bloods and trophy spouses in white tuxes. She drew in a deep breath, letting her nerves settle with the success the evening was already underway with. Cat heard the digital mimic of a camera shutter before turning her features at an angle just in case she was the focus. As it sounded again the object was then lowered and James offered her a flash of a smile. 

“You look amazing Ms. Grant.” He allowed, adjusting his camera. He was dressed equally as impressive in a solid matte tux, accented in charcoals that offset his eyes perfectly. 

“You clean up rather nicely as well.” Cat stated with a hint of flippancy before stepping closer to the man. “Everything seems to be in place.” 

He nodded, looking around the venue before taking another photo of the room as a whole. “To your specifications. I sent Lucy to help Kara since she went home early, though I can say I haven’t seen either of the yet. Winn has the stage set up for the live auctions and the silent auctions have already started a few healthy competitions between a few politicians.”

“Must be the all inclusive retreats to Fiji and Dubai.” She hummed looking over at him. “Assuming their wives are doing the bidding.”

When the man refused to acknowledge her humor she looked more pointedly at him, seeing his hands grip his camera tighter though his countenance was clearly distracted. She lifted her eyes up, searching his expression and why he seemed to be gaping like a fish just as Windle came to join them. 

“James there you are, the events manager thought it would be a good shot if you snapped the silent auction table line while it was bus-y.” His statement tripped slightly when he realized who was standing beside the man, his smile awkward as he nodded to Cat. 

“You look as beautiful as ever Ms. Grant.”

“Yes Went, I know you see it everyday, nice to know you all know how to dress yourselves accordingly. Rented?” She gestured to his tux which was a classic satin on matte accented with velveteen lapels and an onyx collar pin in place of a tie. 

He frowned slightly, adjusting his sleeves. “At least the cufflinks are mine.” He looked to James who only now just brought his camera up, the shutter going off in rapid auto fire. He raised a brow glancing back to Cat who shrugged before they both followed the taller man’s gaze.

“Is that Kara?” Winn’s voice was one of total disbelief, so much so that his voice was nearly lost in the din of the growing crowd around them.

At the height of the stairs, engaged in some semblance of conversation with Lucy stood Kara, a perfect depiction of elegance. She was relaxed and given her posture, completely detached from the possibility of anyone actually taking an interest in her. Cat felt her throat tighten and her fingers clench around her purse while a wayward thought cascaded through her mind about what it would feel like to touch the dark blue fabric that by now had undoubtedly warmed to Kara’s skin. 

“What’s everybody looking at?” Sibhoan’s voice broke her observations, a side long glance being sent the woman’s way as she side stepped closer to Winn. Cat took note of her appearance in approval, also making a note she seemed to compliment West at least in color pallet. “Oh.” The woman answered her own question as she followed the look of both men, while Cat had the graciousness to seem busy with something else. “Looks like the mouse can clean up.” She remarked underhandedly to which Cat cut her eyes to the woman. 

“And you don’t seem busy enough. Shouldn’t you be somewhere else, double checking a list or counting the minutes to dinner service so that everyone is given exactly fifteen minutes to reach their assigned seat for dinner?” Her second assistant had the intelligence to seem somewhat apologetic, giving a nod as she tugged Winn along with her and made herself scarce. 

“James” She tried, nudging him gently and pulling him back to the Earth. “Perhaps you should help your fiancé the rest of the way up the stairs before that very single businessman at her left invites her to see the inside of his limo.” 

Her words seemed to shock the man into action, he looked down to Cat before giving a nod and looking back to the pair of women. His brow furrowed when he saw the man in question touch Lucy’s elbow and immediately adjusted his camera out of the way and strode like a man on a mission towards the grand staircase. 

Cat waited, alone now and unobserved as she took in Kara’s lithe frame, if she had known the woman could dress like that she would have thrown more of these events. It wasn’t until she lifted her eyes all the way up that she noticed Kara staring back at her. She blinked once, then lifted her chin almost in challenge, watching the emotions and something else race across Kara’s features as she unabashedly swallowed Cat’s frame whole with those bright blues. 

The intention behind that stare was palpable, forcing a blush to her chest that threatened to creep up her throat. Immediately her brain supplied her with the memory of the same look Kara had given her, pressed back against the glass of her office, when the heroine had been reduced to her most carnal desires. Here they were again, in a room stock full of people and all Kara could think to do was ogle her like she was her final meal. 

Just as soon as she realized what she was doing she startled and blinked away, adjusting her glasses as her cheeks flushed red, her attention turning to James as he joined her and Lucy on the stairs. The reaction alone nearly pulled Cat forward to her with the sudden loss of their connection like some love struck idiot until she caught herself, glancing about to see if anyone else was watching her before daring to look back at the other woman.

Cat was greeted with a vacant stairwell and with a step forward for a better vantage caught a fleeting glimpse of Kara’s dress as she rounded the upper tier of the stairs and disappeared beyond the ballroom doors with James and Lucy. She swallowed hard against the rising weight of her chest, inner voice chastising herself at being so wrapped up in a woman she would be better off ignoring as she had to work. It was the other voice, the hopeful, lovesick, quieter one that whispered its unspoken desires at her that surprised her more.

Nearly two hours would pass, maybe more before Cat was able to be in some semblance of nearness to her assistant. True to form Kara had been the perfect definition of diligent employee, working the room as if she moonlighted as an events coordinator as a second job. Cat was sure a few of the people Kara had managed tonight thought she was while a few alcohol emboldened others offered her a job or two with their companies or upcoming events. 

Kara networked those that needed to be or hadn’t met before, introducing politicians and CEOS and other privileged party-goers to one another without fear or consideration of their positions of power within National City or outside it. She ushered others to donate blindly to their cause. With her naivety concerning some of the more exotic silent auction items, she managed to get some people to explain their novelty to her and in turn had thus convinced those same people to bid well above their initial reserves when she spoke with the honesty of one who came from the simplicity of a farm life, and to most individuals here ‘absolutely nothing’, with how awe- inspiring and life changing some of those experiences actually were when viewed through her lens.

It almost made Cat jealous, and in the same turn made her even more proud, especially when she applied her own filter to the woman. She was already held within a high tier of consideration as far as Cat was concerned, but given that she was also Supergirl and this whole experience, all of her experiences under Cat were making her an even greater hero than she might have otherwise been. It struck the older woman then why Kara had fought so desperately before now for her job, why she had gone to the lengths she had to lie and convince Cat herself that she was anything but Supergirl. 

When the realization struck her and the depth of it threatened to choke her with its emotion she heard a gasp, her attention pulling to where Kara had been, only to track the shocked expressions of those nearby some commotion before realizing Kara was now in the center of it. Others in the woman’s inner circle were attempting to make their way through the crowd upon hearing the ruckus but couldn’t seem to part the blue blooded sea effectively. With a blink her hearing seemed to return and she caught the edge of Kara’s voice rise above others in the growing quiet.

“If you’re going to accuse me of something like that at least say it to my face. Only a coward would wait to provoke someone when their back is turned.” Kara was furious, the emotion was easily read on her features and in her posture and when Cat finally made it through the throng of people to get to the bottom of the sudden tonal shift of the evening, even she stopped short. 

“I shouldn’t have to darling, it’s as plain as that dress your wearing from last year’s runway.” A man stepped forward, urging the woman to shut up as he grabbed her arm, while others who had become somewhat enamored of Kara over the course of the evening stepped nearer to her in defense, though they kept silent and inactive for now. With a sickening grin the redheaded woman wrenched her arm free, coming right back into Kara’s personal space again. “You could at least have the decency not to whore yourself out to the more polished and respectable attendees here so blatantly, even if you already have to her.” The vile woman had started to say something more until a resounding slap effectively shut her up and sent her side stepping into the surrounding crowd in shock holding her face.

The next few moments were a blur, the woman had lunged for Kara after she had been struck, out of nowhere two or three other attendees had snagged the redhead practically mid-air as she tried to retaliate. Kara squared herself for the possible fight that threatened to turn the event into a tabloid headline, only to see all the fight drain from the woman shortly thereafter. Cat had come to stand behind Kara, unnoticed by the younger woman, and when the redhead had realized her proximity to the disturbance had practically melted to the floor with the glare Cat pinned her with. 

Security was there a beat later, escorting the woman and her date away even as Kara apologized for her outburst. She was assured by the immediate group around her that nothing had been her fault, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at her boss who remained on guard while they tried to ease the younger woman’s unsettledness. Kara readjusted her glasses again, giving a nod here and there to the kindness of the strangers around her before she excused herself knowing she needed to inform her boss. She had barely gotten her intentions out before turning and very nearly running the older woman over in her haste to make a retreat. 

She swallowed hard, hands coming to settle against her solar plexus as she studied Cat’s frame and expression, trying desperately to read her aura to no avail. Kara watched the other woman’s jaw clench and work, the muscles there jumping visibly which made Kara feel even worse than she already did. She curled a hand into a fist beneath the other, pushing the sting of the slap she had given back into her awareness in the hopes of being distracted from the pain. Cat looked her up and down, then around with determined consideration before giving a faint nod at the finality of it all before looking back to Kara properly. 

The pair stared at one another for a long moment, to the point where if it were any other set of people the point of discomfort would have already made one or both of them vacate their current location. Another heartbeat passed between them and Kara dared to take a step closer before Cat turned her eyes away. 

“Text Austin.” Was all she said before she broke from the crowd and disappeared amidst the volume of attendees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no beta, mistakes and confusions are my own


	5. Now You Know the Difference Between the Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's over, time to go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW just warning you all now.

The Seraphim Hotel was still a buzz with energy and people and more, even with the disturbance. Despite all this Cat had needed to leave, she had floated about near its end, commanding the room and ensuring every auction went well above any reserves set by those that donated the various items showcased on tonight’s main stage. The silent auctions had done just as well, not wanting to be shown up by the party host, Cat had made it a point to bid on each item herself to spur the competition of the people she was surrounded by to bid higher. Eventually the night had descended into the typical round robin of current topics hardly befitting anyone above a certain social class to be concerned with. Only to have the whole evening nearly dissolve into some kind of comical brawl between her assistant and one-time former assistant. Julia Riggs had been the one Kara had replaced, and clearly time had neither made her wiser or more aware. 

Her mind supplied her with the replay of Kara sending the woman practically to the floor and in some childish sense of pride actually smiled at the younger woman’s rise to defense on her behalf. Of course another thought struck her, realizing Kara still didn’t have her powers back, otherwise Julia’s jaw would be shattered and no doubt she would have been flung twenty feet across the room. By the end of it she was amazed at how quickly the room had become enamored of the woman, and why shouldn’t they be, aside from being Supergirl of course, Kara was a beautiful, intelligent, and extremely capable individual. She treated everyone with an equal consideration and made each person question, even momentarily, how they could be better than they already were. 

If she were honest with herself, she had been one of the greater examples of that tonal shift and with a deep breath of chilled air she realized now her change had also come complete with a full complement of feelings an attractions unbefitting a boss and their employee. She sighed at herself, running a hand through her hair as she thought about how she was before Kara had entered her life, before Supergirl, before one Kara Danvers had staked a claim on her heart. Before everything had become so devastatingly complicated.

A part of her chided herself, vehemently pointing out that had Kara balcony a few nights ago Cat would have continued to push the two of them farther and farther apart professionally until the girl either resigned, accepted another job opportunity elsewhere or Cat fired her; and only -then- when she was assured all forms of their professional lives were discarded, would she have even considered seeking some facsimile of a personal relationship with her. She crossed her arms over her chest, hands rubbing across bare skin to keep warm as she realized how ridiculous that plan actually sounded now that she ran it through her mind from a different place. 

Seeing everything from this vantage was all at once beautiful and heartwrenching. The worst of which had been her reactions to Kara all night. She had been exquisite. So much so that all Cat could think about was her position in the room. Who she spoke with, who she touched, who she came with and why hadn't she been on Cat's arm directly when she arrived. “What could you possibly be so afraid of Cat, you’ve already slept with each other.” Her inner voice allowed, while her more logical side noted that was always the easy part, the hard part was allowing herself to feel worthy of what Kara promised with no more than a look that went far beyond sex. 

Cat had been so enraptured with the other woman during the event she had only savored one flute of champagne and its warm effervescent hum had died long ago, replaced with the vacancy the water she had switched to supplied; as she felt it was the only thing she could tolerate. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, the frigid air burning in her lungs, obscuring the pain in her chest.

Kara watched the chill settling into Cat's frame, having finally separated herself from those inside, after ensuring the rest of the night would be handled, thankful Cat hadn’t been collected by her driver yet. She was beyond beautiful where she stood, Kara noted, feeling her chest swell and her body tingle into the awareness of her desire for the woman who stood like some lost deity at the rear entrance of the hotel. After a moment or two of thought Kara slid out of her coat quietly, knowing that if she didn't do this quickly Cat might not accept it. She stepped forward, the heavy down material surrounding the expanse of Cat's bare shoulders and back thanks to her beautiful gown. 

She had been fixated on the woman as she worked the room into a frenzy, not only with her charitable donations but by ensuring everyone she invited opened up their pocket books tonight. To Kara she reminded her of the priestesses back on Krypton, In a way it was a detriment to see such beauty covered up again, but that was pushed aside by the fact that it was Kara's coat that was now keeping Cat warm.

"What're you doing?" She hadn't meant it towards the gesture, merely the gentle pressure of Kara's hands rounding her shoulders over the jacket as if she were going to give her a shoulder rub through the material.

"Don't argue Ms. Grant, just wrap yourself in it okay?" Kara slid her hands forward, fastening the top button near the base of the woman's throat, allowing them to linger a moment longer than they should have before sliding them back and onto Cat's shoulder blades once more.

Cat felt her breath still when Kara's fingertips grazed the front of her throat, the button fastened they drifted away. It was odd, she was being touched, she minded being touched very much, but never really had when it came to Kara. The pressure of Kara's hands rubbing slowly against the jacket and along her back was a comfort instead of a violation. "... I wasn't intending to. I was merely going to comment on how you seem to manifest these rather gallant and somewhat chivalrous characteristics when I least expect them."

There was a quiet sound of a rushed exhale, like a ghost of a laugh from the woman behind her and with a small movement Cat turned, not being able to take it any longer. Hands lifted under the lines of the jacket to slip to the side of Kara's face. “I may not say it often, or at all Kara, but there are things you do that I have been very thankful for. This being one of them.” She rubbed at the side of Kara's features, fingers curling into the depths of her hair as the digits combed their unbraided length down to the other woman’s bare shoulders. She felt Kara's hands curl around the lapels of the jacket around her then, pulling them closer and at that moment her eyes closed, lips parting breathlessly only to feel the warmth of Kara’s exhale over the tender swells.

Kara couldn't help but watch through veiled eyes as Cat entrusted her to make their first connection; allowing the intimacy of their reunion, giving the younger woman permission to express herself. She felt Cat's hand along the back of her head, fingers dancing across the line of her neck while her own hands drew themselves around the lapels of Cat's jacket and guided her closer. The moment their lips touched Kara's eyes fell closed as the faded remnant of their first encounter and all the emotions with it, came rushing back to her in a fiery surge of desire.

Only to have it slip away when Cat drew back from her with a whimper of sound that Kara echoed breathlessly. Their mouths met open and inviting only to close and separate; their touch disconnected for a moment before Cat dipped her head lower, she felt Kara's hands fist on her lapels and her entire body fit against Cat's enough to force her back against the stone wall of the building they had vacated as they collided a second time.

This time was passionate, deep and unbridled. Their tongues fought for dominance, their lips tugged and teeth raked over sensitive skin while their hearts beat against each other from behind the cages of their ribs.

Cat drew her hands behind Kara's head, fingertips combing through her hair before securing themselves down her throat and onto her shoulders as they broke apart reluctantly. Instinctively she tipped her head up, chin brushing across Kara's nose before her lips left a ghostly impression upon her forehead. She felt the other woman's hands relinquish their hold on her jacket and whisper across the sides of her throat before Kara's touch gingerly cupped her jaw.

Cat let her own hands roam then, sliding past the curve of Kara's shoulders and onto her back, fingertips kneading into the sinew there towards either side of her spine before curling tighter so that her nails might rake over bare skin and cloth enough to allow the friction built warmth of her touch to redden Kara's skin underneath her clothes. The younger woman drew a sharp breath at the pull of nails against her back accompanied with a low groan that she emptied against Cat's mouth as she wavered closer.

Kara cupped her face, turning the other woman's features down and back to her again. She kissed her gingerly, as if they were kissing for the very first time, soft and tender, lips sticking together for a brief instant as she separated them again. Her hands slid higher, fingers drew themselves behind Cat's ears, tangling in her hair so that she might pull Cat back down and devour her. Cat allowed herself to become lost in the sensations for another long moment before turning her features away with a certain air of finality that Kara nearly choked on. Cat tightened her hands on Kara’s skin, forcing the other woman to look up at her. 

“Don't.” she nearly hissed, having felt the younger woman tense and grow almost cold in emotion. “Don't you -dare-.”

Kara blinked her brow furrowing before she allowed her shoulders to relax, the devastation of her actions having poor consequences yet again, even if she was in complete control this time, slowly ebbing from her mind with the physical motion. “I-”

Cat cut her off, her hands still smoothing over the woman's shoulders as thumbs ran back and forth across her exposed collarbone. “Wasn't the only one doing the kissing Kara. I'm not going to do that and then just leave you here no matter how much you think I might be apt to right now.” Her jaw shifted, head lifting back a bit as if to settle her ire. “But we are standing outside a building I partially own, filled with more press and rumor mongers and even enemies than I would care to have to explain myself to.”

A small squeal of tires heralded Cat’s limo from earlier as it sped down the street into the back entrance of the Hotel. The driver hurried out and opened the door, Cat's coat over his free arm for her to take. 

Kara stared at Cat, her hands having drifted away from holding onto the woman as soon as the car had rounded the corner. Her heart beat into her ears as she realized Cat was still holding her, still standing inches away from her, fingers continuously kneading in small circles of comfort across her skin.

Cat waited for the realization of her actions to sink into Kara's mind before she drew herself away, hand drawing the woman’s coat closer around her shoulders to keep out the cold as she turned, forcing Kara to allow her away from the wall her back had been against and moved towards the car.

“Put that around her and take her home.” The words were uttered as she passed him and got into the car with a fluid motion, sliding to the opposite side as the driver moved to Kara. He held open the voluminous faux fur that was Cat's coat as Kara stepped forward, her intention had been to go back inside only to stop dead with the man's reaction. “What are-”

“She said put it around you and to take you home, so step forward before the cold air fills the car and we both get in trouble.”

She reached up, gathering one edge of the coat in her hand, her fingers sinking into the exquisite depths of its softness, she felt the warmth and weight of it surround her shoulders where her other hand drew closed around the opposite edge. She urged it forward, pulling it closer and with that action she was assaulted with the scent of Cat surrounding her. It was intoxicating, Cat made vapor and she couldn't help but take a deep breath even as she felt the driver's hand on her back, guiding her to the car.

Cat watched patiently, having eased back into the plush leather of the seat, confusion erased with surprise only to be overpowered by arousal. It forced a deep breath into the depth of Cat's lungs at the sight. Kara was like an open book and she never even knew it. Cat felt the corner of her mouth pulling subtly into a ghost of a smile, only this time she didn't let it slip away when Kara slid into the car beside her.

She was a little big for the coat, it was as much amusing as it was endearing. She eyed Kara unabashedly, thoughts drifting into the realm of fire lit rooms and Kara's naked body wrapped up in fur on the floor. Such an impractical thought, fur never did well when wet but it was definitely an interesting thought nevertheless.

Kara licked her now dry lips, watching the back of the seat ahead of her as her fingers kneaded at the fur surrounding her shoulders. She could drown in the feel of it, wondered what it would be like to do so naked, but only if it continued to smell like Cat. She felt the heat of the woman beside her, the draw of her eyes as she felt them run over her body underneath the sin that the garment began to feel like.

There was a touch of something else in Cat's gaze, regret. It made Kara swallow a bit too hard and her grip on the fur began to ease, as if she shouldn't be holding it, wearing it, or indulging in its decadence. No sooner had her hands lowered to her lap around each other did Cat's own hand fit over the twin fists to still their fidgeting.

“You assume so much Kara.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if speaking louder would shatter them. She squeezed the woman's hands gently before drifting her hand up to line of her jacket along Kara's arm, hand curling around the limb over the fur with a tender pressure. “There was a coat like this,” she let her muted touch drift upward, beyond Kara's bicep and over the curve of her shoulder, heading towards her neck as she spoke. “Much more you,” she assured with the sideways look of shock on Kara's features at the mention of Cat buying her something that was pure indulgence. “I always wanted to get for you, but never thought you would accept it.”

The hesitation in Cat's voice made Kara tuck her bottom lip into the gentle pressure of her teeth for a moment before she released it. She thought about that, searching through her mind to remember the jacket in question. When they had been shopping for this gala. It struck her, she had been running her hands over the sleeves in the store like it was an animal, unsure of how the shop they were in could even claim the fur wasn’t real as she allowed the indulgent nature of her own vanity to the fore in that moment.

The cut was less enveloping and more fitted than Cat's coat, nothing over stated or gaudy, just a hint of decadence wrapped in sophisticated elegance. It was a deep dyed crimson of a color that offset the tones in her skin while the fur itself shifted colors as she pet it. She didn't know the designer, couldn't be bothered, she was too amazed it had been in the consideration of Cat to get for her, so much so that she had convinced herself that she didn't want it. 

“I remember.” She found her voice hoarse and with a gentle sound cleared her throat. “It was beautiful.” She chanced a glance at Cat with a small turn of her head feeling the other woman's hand wrap around the back of her neck through the jacket, pulling her muscles there back a bit with the pressure of her fingers.

Cat tipped her head slightly, watching the woman and the reactions her touch had on her even through layers of clothing.

“But it’s not like this.” The woman’s voice caused one of Cat's eyebrows to raise as Kara's own eyes closed. She spoke as if it was an effort to find her voice and carry the thoughts she had with it. 

“This is different. Entirely yours. I've seen it in your closet when I would take Carter home and hang his school jacket. You wore it one day to work when it first snowed. It's lived with you, surrounded you, and whenever I move just right or pull it closer it smells like you.”

Kara's hands had gone from her lap to the outer edges of the coat near her thighs, curling around it and pulling those edges closer, fingers slowly stroking the softness with a back and forth motion against the muscle of her legs.

“I don't understand.”

“I don't want to be like you. I could never be.” Kara swallowed, turning her head to Cat as the woman's hand let go of her neck. “But you asked me, what I wanted before.” Kara nearly didn't finish, seeing the edges of hurt circling in Cat's eyes as they bored into her. “I want to be with you. That's it. Plain and simple.”

Before Cat could respond the door was opening, she hadn't even realized they stopped. She drew herself away and soon out of the car, leaving Kara inside as the door closed in her wake. With a downtrodden expression Kara turned to look back at her lap, hands tightening into fists around the coat. When she was dropped off she would have to leave it behind. Just like Cat was leaving her behind in the car.

The seal of the door beside her broke, causing her to jump and look at the driver, only to find Cat instead. “Kara...” The other woman lingered in her place for another beat before she drifted away, moving back around the vehicle and up the slight of steps leading to the lobby of her building. She stood there and waited, hearing the door shut and the gentle crunch of grit and pavement beneath Kara's shoes before she stepped up beside Cat. 

“Now what do you want to do Kara?” She ushered gently, pushing delicate strands of Kara's hair behind her shoulder and away from her features in order to open them up to Cat's vision. Kara drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes, letting them bore into the glass ahead of her before chancing a look sideways towards Cat as her hand finally drifted away from her skin. 

“Walk you to your door and properly tell you goodnight...” The words drew a small saddened smile to Cat's features with the finality of Kara’s tone.

“Still being gallant and chivalrous?” She stepped forward then not wanting to see or hear the answer just yet. The doorman just inside eased the tinted door open to allow both women to pass. Kara accompanied her down the marble hallways towards the large elevator at the end of the hall reserved strictly for the penthouse the woman owned. She fished her keys from her clutch, before punching in the code to allow the doors to open. 

Kara watched as Cat separated their nearness again and felt her shoulders fall in defeat. With a hard swallow she straightened, glancing to the lobby to make sure they were alone before she spoke again from behind the woman. “I just wanted you to know, you were the most beautiful thing in the room tonight.” She whispered “Goodnight Cat” 

Cat turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Kara retreating before she could even respond as metal doors opened to allow her inside. She strode forward then, looking at her reflection in the mirrored panels and Kara’s backside as it slipped away from her. 

“Please,” she started, causing Kara to pause, Cat never said please, never made a request so delicate. It was so uncharacteristic Kara had initially thought she had imagined the sentiment. Her arm was across the elevator doors, activating the sensory to keep them from shutting the pair apart, hazel eyes baring down on Kara completely as she drew another breath. “Stay for a little bit?”

She watched Kara fight internally with herself, questioning everything that had happened between them in the past few days before she seemed to settle into her decision. With a quiet determination Kara stepped into the elevator, slipping past Cat with the barest of brushes of her fingertips across the back of Cat’s hand before she slipped out of her periphery. A sentiment that Cat couldn't help but smile at. She licked her lips, securing the smile away before stepping back from the doors she reconfirmed the private code in for her floor sending them into motion again. 

Cat took her time studying Kara’s frame in the mirrored reflections surrounding them, how her hands trembled, clinging to the fur like a life line. The pulse point of her neck and how it jumped to life the higher they rose, the slight stutter of her breathing when the private floor was announced with a quiet ring of a bell. 

An eternity later and the door drifted open, emptying them both into the foyer until they reached Cat’s penthouse landing. 

“Here.” Her voice was calm and collected as ever, palm up, keys hanging from her fingertips as she waited for the younger woman to take them from her. Kara made quick work of the second set of locks in her path, valiant as ever she stepped to the side and allowed Cat to pass her through the entryway, leaving Kara to close the door behind her. Cat herself continued forward, opening the closet door and stepping into it just enough to grab a hanger. She slid out of Kara's coat, taking in a deep breath in the process to fill her senses with the other woman's scent before securing it around the velvety hanger and tucking it into the shallow recess. With a twist back towards the door Kara barred her path, standing just in the entryway, coat still clinging to her shoulders though her hands were hidden somewhere inside it. By her posture Cat guessed at her sides.

She took a half-step forward and reached for the lapel, her hand crossing over Kara's chest while the backs of her fingers brushed across the top swell of the woman's breast near her heart. The gasp it elicited snapped Cat's eyes up with a blink and a faint tip of her head to the side. Eyebrow again rising she walked her fingers deeper into the coat, thumb pulling the edge of it with her as the thick material gathered in her palm when she stepped even closer. “You’re going to make me take it off you.” She thought to herself when Kara didn't make any motion to remove the coat of her own volition.

“Turn around.” She commanded softly, her grip on the coat steady as she felt Kara tense, her body moving in a slow circle.

Cat's hand broke the seal of the coat around her shoulders, and when Kara’s back was to Cat she withdrew the garment from her in one slow movement, replacing the line of shoulders with the line of another velvety hanger. She stretched to hang it, slipping it just in front of Kara's own while the other woman walked out of her line of sight past the open closet door where Cat couldn't see.

Kara stepped beyond the edge of the closet, leaning against the wall in the small space between the door frame and the small table where Carter always set his keys. She swallowed hard, a hand resting over her chest to try and keep her heart from bursting out of her. She took a deep breath and let it out quietly before straightening and edging around the table just as Cat came into view.

“Second floor...” She spoke, walking beyond Kara towards the stairs, expecting the woman to follow.

Step over step they rose together, Kara barely a step behind Cat even as they rounded the top step and she changed their course to venture onto the upper landing. Cat moved gracefully, never altering her pace or step as they ventured down the hall and she half suspected Kara was merely watching her from behind, not daring to look elsewhere until they stopped.

They had only just made it to the middle of the distance to the door before Cat had Kara against the wall. It was subtle and almost too easy. She hadn't pushed or even attempted to restrain or confine the other woman. She merely gave a small pivot of her body, hand planting itself on the flat surface of the wall with a quick deflection of Kara's path and there they were. Barely touching, breaths apart, the taller woman with her back pressed into the wall, hands fanned out over the flat surface near the level of her hips in a mirror of Cat’s own prone position in her office days before.

Her look was one of gentle apprehension, tender, yearning and a flush of desire. Blue pools searching out the deeper hazel ones ahead of her, trying to gage what was going to happen next, seeking out what emotions the other was harboring. Her sense of touch was instantly acute, shoulders tingling and fingers wishing it was Cat's body they fanned out over rather than the unforgiving wall. Her throat suddenly went dry and her heart began to thunder in her ears at the ghost of a smile she caught from the other woman directed at her. Kara could slip away if she wanted, but she would have to brush more than just an arm against Cat to do it. It would be a gamble and quite a tease, but if the mood struck her that would defiantly be her out.

Cat’s chest lifted and fell, swelling with love and desire, she stayed, they were in this together and if they were lucky maybe they could both really get through this. She pulled in a deeper breath, laced with the scent of the woman in front of her. The delicate nature of her that hid away the deeper resonance of something stronger and defiantly alluring. Her hand slid down the wall, thumb barely grazing the exposed skin of Kara's arm, watching the muscles there jump before she settled her touch low, thumb intentionally brushing over the back of Kara's hand. The rest of her hand began to resonate from the touch her thumb had been gifted with. Yearning to feel Kara's warmth, to free her hair from its half lifted binding and immerse her fingers into its full length. 

Cat’s mouth twitched unknowingly, misted over with a soft smile, one that betrayed her thoughts and wants. Instantly she thought of that night, that fateful night when Kara had her in a similar position, pinned against the glass wall of her office. She could erase all of that with this, the morning after, the anger, the hurt, the misunderstandings. It was like aloe to a burn, holding some near mystical properties of nurtured soothing. Cat knew in that moment, she wanted to kiss Kara again, to mimic what had happened outside the Seraphim and then surpass it completely, knowing this time she wouldn't be forced to stop herself. Knowing this time, they were both in absolute control of themselves.

It was a challenge for them both, one Cat initiated and another Kara was holding herself against. Their eyes never wavered, bodies never swayed and before they knew it, the spark was lit. The faintest brush of Cat’s touch on the back of Kara’s hand had done it. Kara’s chest caved from the breath that left her, the feelings that exploded outward with it and blazed fire through her insides. Cat’s body was against her own in a second, no pressure, just there, with no more than a half step from the woman and when their lips met it was as if they had both been electrocuted. Startled and separating almost instantly with harmonizing gasps that were quickly surrendered into each other’s mouths as they kissed again.

Only this time they didn’t separate.

Cat’s hands flexed into the wall and around Kara’s own as she pressed her weight into the other woman’s frame, sandwiching her between the wall and Cat's own body. She felt more than heard Kara moaning at her to which she answered back with a low sound of approval. When Kara bit into the swell of her bottom lip she released Kara's hands from the wall and surrounded her hips instead. Her fingers curled and took hold of Kara's dress forcing her closer while her thumbs kneaded at the cradle of the other woman's hip bones through the material.

Cat felt fingers clawing up the back of her neck and over her scalp, slipping back around to the sides of her face as Kara blessed her visage with hungrily audible kisses. She felt fingers whisper across the exposed skin below her neck and around the upper sides of her rib cage until Kara's hands grabbed at the line of her own dress and with a strong pull forced the zipper apart with a soft sound until her breasts threatened to spill over the loosened neckline, leaving the mid-line of her back exposed. The strength of Kara's hands pressed into the flat of Cat's back, rubbing up towards her shoulders and back down with a welt producing ferocity as she forced the exposed gap of the dress wider and wider with each pass. With a soft moan Cat broke her mouth away from Kara’s, her breath hot on the other woman's skin where she rained kisses anywhere she could manage.

"I want you...” Kara’s voice was a breathless grovel of a sound. Deep and latticed with arousal. Her knees bent, forcing her weight against Cat’s body before the older woman's hands raked down her curves. Fingers made quick work of Kara's gown length by finding the slit in the side and slipping beneath the fabric to grapple the underside of her thigh as the inner sinew of one of Kara's impossibly long legs lifted higher and pressed into Cat's side.

Kara’s legs opened wider, her torso arcing up against the semi-straddled center of Cat’s body. Hands fell to Cat's sides and slid around her back with that welting rake, groping for the edges of her dress she had pried apart before she pulled it downward. A task she quickly became distracted from as another intense series of open mouthed kisses from Cat began to consume her.

Cat's arousal that was once coiled low at her hips erupted like a wildfire, surging up through her body, pricking a sheen of sweat across the back of her neck and rush of wetness between her legs. Her anticipation turned reality transcended her level of wanton desire to an almost carnal hunger as her hips rolled forward, setting her body into a crescent. She felt Kara's hands claw at the exposure of her skin near her waist, near surrounding her completely and kneading at the cage of her ribs. Cat latched a vice grip around Kara’s jaw, anchoring them both in place as she bent the prone woman’s features to her in order to ravage her mouth like she owned every square millimeter of it. She held nothing back in her assault, blessing Kara with a constant prayer and promise in the form of audible moans into the younger woman’s throat. 

Kara felt Cat’s lithe fingers scrabble around the line of her dress and wrench hard as Cat hefted her body flush against the excruciating ache of her sex. Unable to keep herself contained any longer Kara's mouth tore itself from Cat’s with a licentious cry. Cat felt the draw of Kara’s body as if someone were pulling strings, engaging every delicious muscle in the other woman in response to her touch. Kara braced herself for the oncoming impact from the wall as Cat urged her higher onto the point of her feet and backward with a heavy thud as an unexpected gasp at the sinful stretch of her thighs broke past her lips.

One of Cat's arms encircled Kara's thigh, her other leg was ramrod straight and perched on the ball of her foot, heel just barely lifting out of her shoe. The limb was spread wide, urged around until it wrapped around Cat's waist, body weight resting with a deceiving stability on the woman’s slim hips while the length of her torso stretched against Cat's frame from her higher angle.

Cat tilted her features upward at their pause, searching Kara's face and the taking note of the fear she suddenly saw there. Her chest was heaving from their embrace, her lips burned where the taste of Kara's skin still lingered and with a sudden urgency she knew they couldn't continue here. They would ruin each other, in clothes and connection. She wanted Kara, wanted to make her cry out and writhe and stop being so afraid of her. Decision made she flexed her hand around Kara's thigh, leaning in to plant a tender kiss on Kara's chin.

Kara remained absolutely still, even her breathing seemed strained as goose bumps rose all over her skin not from the air of her exposure, but at Cat looking so admiring at her. She felt warm fingers run over her shoulders and fall down her front, skimming over her newly revealed skin with a gentle exploration. When Cat's hand ran over the curves of her breasts her breath stammered, forcing a small quirk to the older woman’s mouth that never looked up from her hand. Their tips grazed the intimate lines of Kara's bra before continuing their downward journey. She felt them over the flat of her abdomen, skittering over the muscles there before easing to a halt.

Cat let her fingers still, centimeters above the quivering of Kara's stomach for a long moment, debating with herself before letting them slide to the side of her body with her decision. With a heavy swallow, tamping down her emotions and desire, Cat shifted, easing her body back even further, allowing Kara's leg to slip from her grasp and return to the floor with a reverence that stole Kara’s breath away. Kara was made breathless by the display, Cat’s actions catching her completely off guard with their tenderness and compassion.

"I’m not going to make love to you against the wall Kara." Cat's tone was as strong as the look in her eyes that she pinned the other woman with. “No matter how appealing it might be.”  
Kara swallowed hard, as pure arousal from Cat’s gaze twisted in the pit of her stomach. 

“Where?” Was her breathless reply, forcing a soft grin onto the other woman's mouth before she turned her head to look at the door to their right.

Kara's gaze followed, her head swimming with the ideas pouring into her brain, images of what might happen, what was going to happen, crackling through her mind’s eye at a dizzying speed. It made the flush on her chest creep upward into her neck as her breathing became a soft panting just from the thought of what could occur should they move away and cross that threshold. 

“My room…”

Cat nodded towards its direction, turning her face back to the other woman who remained staring at the door to her bedroom. When Kara finally turned back she was instantly surprised with the taste and warmth of Cat's mouth on her own again. She didn’t bother suppressing the groan that escaped her chest, nor stop the thread of her fingers into Cat's hair in order to hold her in place. They ravaged each other to the point of breathlessness again before Cat broke away soundly, the panting reverberation of her voice tickling Kara's neck and ear “Don’t think Kara, know what you want and fight for it.” She licked at the shell of Kara’s ear, nipping at the lobe before drawing away completely. “Just feel.” And like a ghost Cat was gone from her.

Cat slipped into her bedroom just around the lip of her door, thanks to Kara her dress fell on its own weight as soon as she released the edge of it from under her forearm at her chest. With a practiced motion she stepped out of the pool surrounding her ankles and lifted the gown from the floor, draping it over a chair and out of the way. Not bothering with anything else she turned and moved towards the door then, lingering near the juncture of the frame and the hinge, waiting, watching. It had taken every ounce of will power she didn’t even know she had to pull herself away from Kara and ‘disappear’ into her bedroom.

Presently her mind was a jumble of thoughts, emotions, fears, anxieties, and worries. All her thoughts ran together, cramming her head full of questions and answers... “What am I doing? This is wrong, so very, very wrong. Isn’t it? Did she leave? No I would've heard the door” She swallowed hard, she wasn’t sure of her reasons, her feelings, everything welling up inside her. She had feelings, she had needs, she had wants, she had everything she had wanted before now, before Kara. Everything was complete, everything was right, wasn’t it? She asked herself over and over, and then she realized it wasn’t. Kara was as much a part of her as breathing, and to be without her would be like drowning. With that revelation she waited with baited breath and silent prayers, her attention turning towards the opened door of her bedroom and the movement just beyond it in the hallway. 

Fingers knotted themselves together as Kara's mind ran away with itself. The silence surrounding her deafening as her nerves about all of this began to wane. “Kara Zor-El, what in the name of Rao are you doing? Love, you love her? How do you expect this to be any different than before?” Kara bit her lip, closing her eyes, willing the negativity inside her away. “It’ll change you, more than before, there'll be no going back, no fixing it or excusing it away, not after this.” Kara's hands shook, mirroring the hum her body had taken on. Her skin burned where Cat had touched her and her lips felt red and swollen. With a newly rekindled resolve Kara turned and started for the bedroom in Cat's wake.

The click of the door shutting pulled the younger woman from her thoughts and as she turned she saw Cat with her back pressed against the door, her whole weight held up against it. She remained there for a moment simply waiting, body devoid of its sleeve of a dress, standing on stocking feet held in place by the garter wrapped panties and matching bra. There was that barrier between them again, like the invisible force of same sided magnets, pressing them apart. From out of nowhere she heard Cat's voice echo just feel and in that moment all of her rampaging thoughts halted, the concerns and fears along with them, it no longer mattered to her what became of tonight they could analyze and face it later; what mattered was the two of them right here together now.

Cat felt her jaw clench before she pushed herself forward from the door, slowly walking towards Kara who had outstretched a hand that she didn’t reach for. Instead she came close enough to let Kara's fingertips trace over her bare abdomen and when she stepped closer, the warmth of the other woman’s hand flattened over the soft plane. “So beautiful,” the sound of Kara's voice wove itself up into Cat ears as her skin rose with goose bumps while the other woman's fingers traced the underline of her breasts.

“Turn around.” Cat whispered around another swallow, trying not to show just how much the other woman was affecting her just yet. She felt Kara's fingers curl, nails digging gently into her soft skin before she did as she was told, putting her back to Cat.

To her surprise Kara felt the scratch of Cat's nails on her waist, gripping her dress only to tug it up and over her head. The action unsettled Kara, leaving the butterflies in her stomach to flutter into the realm of insanity as she waited. She felt the warmth of Cat's body drift away somewhere she couldn't see behind her only to gasp sharply when the woman's lips found the back of her neck. Her hands were fists at her sides, her body trembling of its own volition to a level she couldn't seem to stifle. Fingers dipped into her hair, catching the pins and bobs that held it in place with ease until its length tumbled free and whispered across her back.

Cat brought fingers to Kara’s lips, tracing over the unseen swells with a delicate pressure until she felt Kara purse her lips forward with phantom kisses. “Kara, you are so beautiful.” The words and compliment disarmed the younger woman almost instantly, “and I want you very much right now, nothing is going to change that for me.” She let her fingers drift away, drawing her hand to her own side again. “But if you really, honestly want me to stop, right now, I will.”

Cat's earlier words echoed in her mind yet again and after a long stare into the bedroom ahead of her she let her fingers relax along with some of the other fearful tension in her body. Answering Cat’s words with a small shake of her head. “Please Cat, don’t stop now.” 

From behind her Cat's fingers wormed their way beneath the wrap of Kara’s bra, nimble digits unhooking the clasp before circling around underneath the woman’s arms, breaking the contact of her skin and the midnight fabric. Her fingertips were the first to feel the ample curve of Kara's breasts as skimming thumbs followed close, allowing her hands to slip underneath one cup and then the other, leaving palms alone to brush over taut nipples before sliding the article off completely.

Kara helped where she could, which really wasn't much more than lifting her arms enough to accommodate Cat's hands, and to move just enough to force her bra to fall to the floor from under her slip. She reached back once it did, fingers colliding with the other woman's abdomen where her nails took to raking over the soft skin there. She wanted this so much, wanted to feel every little thing that went on between the two of them.

When Cat's mouth brushed against the edge of Kara's ear she had to bite back a grin when the curve involuntarily jumped away from her. She followed it, nipping and kissing the flexible shell gingerly and the closer her hands drifted to the hem of Kara's slip, the more intoxicating her scent became. “Do you even know how aroused you are?” Cat's voice came in a low purr and she instantly heard the hitch in Kara's breath when she nosed between her shoulders, signaling that she was lowering her body behind Kara's.

Kara closed her eyes, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as hands flexed against skin that bent away from her and out of her reach. She could feel the drumming of Cat’s fingers on the skin of her side just above her waist where the older woman's right hand had come to rest. Her other hand splayed out on the side of her left thigh, where only now the crescents from Cat's nails there earlier were just beginning to fade. After a shuddering breath and the line of her jaw working she tried not to waver as she felt Cat nip through her slip around her lower back. Kara felt each and every slight scrape of Cat's teeth s they nipped at her until she seemed almost drunk with it.

"I... I'm going to fall.” She whispered, her chest rose and fell in uneven intervals while her hands clenched in time with the same motion settling between her thighs. Cat nearly laughed, instead it came out as an amused purr that rumbled through Kara's body from the back of her thighs upward.

“Can you move without falling?” She questioned lightly, the warmth of her words seeping through the silk of Kara's slip as she watched the woman nod. Her hands lowered down the sides of the lithely muscled legs, wrapping around them in support, easing the woman around with a tender prodding until they were facing each other again. Cat felt Kara's hands drift into her hair, trembling fingers rubbing at her scalp only to cling to her in momentary surprise as the other woman pulled her forward.

Cat was on her knees, feet tucked underneath her body tight enough to allow her rear to touch the ground. On either side of her thighs she could feel the minute shudder of Kara's legs. Her hands drifted across the muscled curves of the younger woman’s calves before crossing around behind the length of her limbs to hug her. Warm hands palmed the sides of Kara's limbs to reassure her posture before Cat pressed her cheek into the shelves of Kara's thighs. She drew in slow breaths, trying to calm and comfort the woman above her who remained suddenly stiff and non-reactionary.

Kara stood near the middle of the bedroom in nothing more than a swath of transparent silk that was her under-slip. Her hands moved back to her sides, body shaking as if she were standing outside again without her coat. Cat in all her exotic appearance was much more so in action. Instead of grabbing her up and forcing a continuation of intimacy from the hall upon her, Cat had undressed her, given her permission to stop and when Kara hadn't, then lowered herself to the floor, knees delicately pushing Kara's feet apart at her own will.

She was desperately afraid to touch the other woman now, with their current contact she was immediately overwhelmed with the older woman's emotions and intentions. Each of them held Kara at the center of their focus and each one made her tremble that much more. She searched the empty space ahead of her yet again, while the warmth of the older woman's body spread from her ankles and upward along her legs weaving its way into the most intimate caverns of her body. It was then she realized the sensation was lifting as the woman in front of her moved to stand.

Cat nuzzled the line of her features against the warmth of Kara's thighs with a subtle turn of her head accompanied by a slow upward progression as she began to unravel herself from the floor. Her arms were first, unwrapping from around Kara's legs, her head lifted, chin pressing into the other woman’s lower abdomen before she pushed herself up to a stand. Kara refused to look at her, even when she was a breath away from her mouth, and then she turned away from Cat.

Cat struggled to keep herself from rushing the other woman. The tip of her nose grazed Kara's cheek while her lips parted breathlessly in order to follow the caress of skin only to feel the other woman turn away from her. Her warmer hands drifted away from Kara completely. She was not going to force her to do anything, especially now when they were balanced so precariously on the edge of this new revelation.

As Kara turned Cat drifted a step back, watching the other woman put her back to her again and step forward enough to allow an arm’s length of distance between them. Cat was breathing hard, her arousal was getting the better of her and with Kara's motions her mind began to switch gears in order to calm herself down and lock her emotions back into the box within her mind. Cat drew a slow breath inward, the motion forcing her eyes closed as she sought after the right words to excuse her behavior and allow them to part each other's company and get some rest. When she opened her eyes however her voice died somewhere between her tongue and lips.

Kara had to get away from her, she couldn't have that velvety warmth caressing her skin and unguarded thoughts intoxicate her senses. Without looking at the other woman as she felt her lean in, it was then that Cat turned herself away, lingering only a moment before completely breaking their connection. Kara took a step or two more before stopping cold. Nearly felled by the absence of the other woman on her body.

Kara's actions were sharp, hurried and lacking the graceful reserve she often embodied. Her fingers clawed at the straps holding the silken shift to her shoulders, pulling them away before forcing the bend of her arms through the loops. Slender digits clawed at the fabric along the curves of her breasts and practically into her skin, keeping the fabric from falling as her body betrayed her by shaking itself harder and giving voice to her unrestrained breathing as it poured past her lips. When Cat touched her hips she nearly jumped away from her. Even though she remained in place the gasp that resounded alerted the other woman as to just how hyper sensitive Kara had managed to become in a matter of moments.

Cat came up behind her silently, watched the jump and vice of naked muscles along Kara's shoulders and upper back as they became completely exposed to her. Her hands surrounded the other woman's body at the hips, lingering there upon hearing Kara gasp before smoothing around her body and interlocking her own wrists. The older woman bent her head low, the tip of her nose and smooth petals of her full lips whispering across the newly exposed skin while her arms tightened and pulled Kara back into her for support.

After a lingering pause the other woman withdrew her arms from around Kara's form with an accompanied sound of protest on Kara's behalf, even though she did not turn. With a whisper of a clasp and the strain of the cords around her waist the older woman's clothes fell to the floor. Aided by her opposite hand she eased the slim fabric of her stockings one by one around the length of her legs before letting gravity do the rest of the work.

Kara heard more than felt the heavier rush of fabric from Cat's lingerie fall to the floor behind her. She swallowed hard, the grip on her own hands tightening even more on her skin and around the only remaining barrier she had to keep her from touching the other woman. Kara closed her eyes, her head turning to the side just enough to keep her mouth from accidentally touching the other woman's skin when she drew near. Kara held her breath when she realized just how much stronger the other woman actually appeared when Cat's hands gripped her waist kneading at her belly and along either side of her spine gently. Kara allowed her position to be manipulated, her feet carrying her forward and to the side a step or two before the raised ledge of a bed pressed against her calves.

Cat laid her down onto the softness of pillows and a comforter although the other woman's frame still refused to calm itself down. She withdrew from her slowly, hooking her fingers around one of Kara's hands that still clutched at the upper line of her shift. The appendage held fast to the garment until the reassuring pressure from the older woman's fingers pulled it away. With no other physical connection between them Cat sat back while Kara watched every single move she made with hungry eyes.

Cold metal of a necklace brushed against Kara's palm and her fingers instinctively wrapped around the lower half of Cat's features. Her mouth parted and a sharp gasp and ensuing whimper broke their silence as she felt the moist caress of the woman's tongue in her palm licking its way along her hand and between her fingers before disappearing.

Cat relished in the taste of Kara's skin, even if that small swath of flesh was all she was permitted to taste, she would carry it with her until the day she died. With a tender compassion she nestled the woman's hand onto the pillows of the bed at her side, letting her fingertips drift upwards along the line of the appendage to keep it from rejoining its twin that still held fast at Kara's chest.

She crawled over the other woman, hands gripping the bed at either side of Kara's body while she repositioned her own. She kept them half a foot apart, enough to allow Kara's frame to continue to jump and tremble without restraint. Hazel eyes searched out Kara's own as she shuddered beneath her with such violence that it made Cat's own trembling seem nothing more than an aftershock of the other woman’s quakes.

“Kar-ah.” Her words were the first between them in what felt like ages. Kara struggled against her body's reactionary response to the other woman in an attempt to comprehend what she was being told. Initially she had tilted her chin up, her mouth parted and despite the little earth quakes the plane of her body provided she had full intention of kissing the other woman. When Cat spoke she froze, eyes lifting to search out the others with a mask of confusion written over desire.

She breathed past her lips, head bobbing with complimentary action to follow through with Kara's initial intention; when the caress of her mouth did not follow she opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile ever so softly at the expression she was gifted with. “Relax..” she whispered, nose barely brushing against Kara's to urge a response from her.

Kara fell back into the depths of the pillows beneath her head, her throat refusing to work the words that were building in her lungs to escape. She gave the faintest of nods as an acknowledgment that she had heard the other woman and closed her eyes to huff out a frustrated breath at her actions. She had never been reduced to such a raw state of being, at least sexually. 

Anger, sadness, even joy and triumph but nothing like this.

Her eyes immediately shot open when she felt the other woman pull the lower edges of her slip, her legs remained together even as the nakedness of the lower half of her body was exposed. Strong arms wrapped around the outside of her thighs, knees and shins rubbed against the sleek belly and full curves of Cat's body as she laid herself out against Kara's body. Her hands rubbed at her sides, thumbs kneading along the bones of her hips until the burning touch of her mouth caressed Kara's skin just below the line of her hips.

Kara's body jumped so violently to her touch that Cat was half afraid if she kept going she was going to break the woman. She was breathing so hard and trembling with equal vigor that Cat didn't even have to bend her features down to kiss Kara's stomach if she wanted.

“Kara...” Her voice was dripping with supplication and ardor as her hands rubbed slowly up and down the younger woman's sides. She kissed her with the weight of a feather, while her hands continued to knead at the pliant curves that surrounded Kara's hips before her mouth parted and her voice bathed Kara's skin. “Shhh, calm down.” Her cheek found Kara's lower abdomen, the feathers of her mussed hair brushing just under her ribcage as she again tried to will the other woman into a more tolerable state. Even from their intimate position, she could feel Kara's heart thundering like a thousand horses. “Slow down.”

Kara's hand fell with the intent grab at Cat's hair, her grip sliding down into its depths with a fervid exhale and responsively audible inhale from the woman over her. She was desperately trying to calm herself to no avail. She tried to focus on the other woman’s voice, her words, how they resounded in her ears, the way her skin felt, how her mouth curved when it smiled, the warmth of her body. None of it seemed to remain with her in a long enough stream of consciousness to slow her body's reactions down.

Instead Kara's other hand tried to find purchase on her skin, then her slip, fingertips tittered across her chest and pawed weakly at her heartbeat just beneath the surface before drifting up towards her throat and then back down. Its twin kneaded at Cat's scalp, forcing louder gasps from her lungs and deeper caresses of her hands along Kara's body.

With a soft purr of a sound Cat let her hands drift to the bed again, forcing her body apart from Kara's while moving back up her frame in a crawl. She drew an arm around Kara's head, fingers threading through the crown of her hair while her body stretched out on its side against Kara’s own. She was so lost in her senses, completely overwhelmed and drifting farther and farther away. She reached up with her free hand, disentangling Kara's own fingers from around her own hair only to pull the appendage to her lips. She turned her face into Kara's palm, her grip tightening around the woman’s wrist to try and pull her back down into the physical reality of her body.

With a hard swallow Kara tried to relax back onto the pillows beneath her, mouth suddenly very dry as she watched Cat nuzzle her hand. She was trying to will herself to stop shaking and with the uncomfortable pressure on her wrist she flexed her fingers tight, leveling her eyes on Cat who stared right back at her. “Hello.”

Cat's mouth twisted into an amused smirk, with an underlying predatory nature to it. She bent down then, teasing Kara's skin with the brush of her lips across the other woman's face until she spilled her own greeting into Kara's mouth in the form of a moan with her kiss. She felt Kara's opposite hand reach for her, body arching into the touch as it fanned out over her stomach. Fingers drifted all over Cat's body as the other woman kept her preoccupied with her kissing. Fingers taking their sweet time to explore her torso with a hesitant thoroughness while her mouth refused to break its contact with Cat's.

Cat's lips tugged and pulled, teeth reddening the tender swells before she invaded the searing warmth of Kara's mouth with her tongue, darting the evasive muscle in and out at a teasing pace. Kara's body responded freely then, hands coming to rest at Cat's hips, kneading and flexing with her arousal while her body arched and twisted, trying to retain the intermittent contact of Cat's body along her torso. Her breath escalated into strained pants as a throaty moan poured itself into the other woman’s mouth with the onslaught of her tongue.

In the meantime, one of Cat's knees had pressed and parted Kara's thighs as she let one of her hands skitter down to the curve between Kara's, allowing her fingertips to brush over the warm valley; paying careful attention to the woman’s reaction which was instantaneous. Kara bit into Cat's bottom lip with a sharp cry, her body rocking forward so that they were both on their sides. Cat ignored the jolt burning through her lip, leaning in to tug gently at the swell of Kara's own mouth again. Her hand conformed around the other woman’s most intimate curve, rocking the heel of it over the lip of Kara's sex. She felt the hitch in Kara's breath and a slight stiffening of her body, causing her to pull her mouth away and open her eyes. “You okay?” her voice no more than a hushed whisper.

Kara had been so focused on Cat's mouth when she felt a jolt from the depths of her groin reach her awareness everything had stopped. Her body constricted with a slight panic and eyes fluttered open to level with the near emerald tones of Cat's eyes above her. Whispered words washed over her skin and she tried to will the rising anxiousness in her eyes away. “Y-yes.” She flexed her hands around Cat's hips with a gasp when the heel of Cat’s hand rubbed against her again. “Don't,” Cat stilled instantly and Kara nearly cried out from the lack of sensation as the other woman's hand drew away from her and somewhere else. “No. d-don't stop.” She corrected.

Kara closed her eyes to the tender rain of kisses on her face laced with the sudden noise of a small hiss and a groan of frustration from Cat, unsure of the reason behind it. Kara's own breathing shuddered with the edge of an orgasm that threatened to grip her. She felt the heel of Cat's hand sneak up her body then, she felt it press into the hollow between her breasts before lifting up where Cat's thumb caressed over her mouth before lifting away.

“Deep breath.” The words were warm at her ear and when Kara obeyed, her sense of smell was filled with an intermingling of sweat and sex made ether. Her own and- “You, and I, are both wet Kara, very, very wet…”

Cat watched Kara's features carefully, she was on the brink of being overwhelmed completely again and Cat hoped her little intuitive experiment would keep that from happening. When Kara's eyes opened to her she smiled, kissing the end of her nose with a whispered touch. “There’s my Supergirl.” The look that broke over Kara's face at that little sentiment made Cat smirk with a tender self-satisfaction.

“You,” with the crack in her voice Kara cleared her throat, the tension in her body easing with this tender and yet amusing little moment between them. “You are going to kill me.”

Cat nipped for her bottom lip again, tugging on it before speaking around it in her grasp, “I know.”

Kara couldn’t help but tuck the offended swell into her mouth, if for no other reason than to taste the other woman on it again. “You’ll tell me, what you want, if it's too much, or not enough.” There was no question in Cat's tone and Kara merely nodded in response. It was still difficult for Kara to even consider relaxing, especially when she could feel her arousal directly connected to the tickle of Cat’s fingertips across her abdomen. “Remember, we’ve already done this before.” Cat reminded her, causing a trill of sensations to rapid fire through Kara’s body.

“Not like this.” Kara panted, her hips already rolling as she shifted in an attempt to ease the growing discomfort of her arousal. “Before, before was different.” She stated honestly, swallowing hard as her eyes became glassy with the threat of her memories days ago. 

Cat watched Kara for a long moment, trying to read the look on her face and in her eyes before she leaned in. “Now you know the difference.” She spoke against Kara’s mouth, the tip of her tongue teasing out to taste her before she finished. “Between fucking and love making Kara.” Cat kissed her tenderly then without closing her eyes, not wanting to miss a single ounce of the other woman’s reaction. 

Kara's eyes widened enough to swallow her whole and within seconds Cat felt the grasp of the other woman's fingers cradling her head as she returned the kiss fervently. Nails burned their way down Kara's stomach, fingers 'walking' across the fabric of her slip, pulling its line down into the gather of her palm and lower in order to strip it off. Kara fell away from the kiss, panting softly as one of her hands reached over, tangling her fingers around Cat's own and squeezing gently as she bent her legs and lifted her hips.

Cat pulled the last remaining barrier of clothing off of the other woman, tossing the garment behind her onto the floor. She brought her fingers to smooth over Kara's soft mound, finding something incredibly erotic about the veil of curls there; she found the direct warmth of the other woman's skin under a thinly shorn layer of hair. Fingertips swirling about in slow circles to acclimate Kara to her touch and her location as they made their way lower.

Kara was practically rolling off the bed, her hips moving almost indirectly against the hand that rounded over her. She curled her fingers into the down of the comforter beneath her, twisting her hands as she breathed audibly through her mouth.

Tipping her head back to properly gage Kara's expression, Cat let her middle finger slip between the soft folds and finally into her. She was greeted with a quiet 'oh my Rao' which drifted into a hiss as she moved her finger around gently before pulling the length of it back slowly. The other woman was incredibly tight, and wound up like a high tension wire begging to be snapped. “Talk to me Kara...” She hovered near the edge, fingertips just barely threatening to penetrate the other woman again.

“I, wha- hard to” She breathed through her nose, trying to keep from losing herself. Cat had urged her to communicate, something they hadn’t done the last time. She swallowed hard, feeling the sensation all the way down to where Cat’s hand trembled between her legs, waiting, patient, loving. “Slow,” she whimpered, jaw going slack with the feeling of Cat’s fingertips corkscrewing with an aching slowness just like she asked just inside her only to pull back again, “Good. Cat. My, I-” She licked her lips, trying to will her brain and her mouth to cooperate with one another. Almost immediately she felt Cat's fingers penetrate her, forcing her hips from the bed with a loud intake of breath. “You feel so good.” She groaned, feeling her body stretch around Cat's fingers at the urging of her hips upward into the touch as her fists tightened in the sheets, giving her more leverage than before.

With a slow motion Cat's hand began to piston in and out while the pad of her thumb sought out the little bud of nerve endings just above her fingers. Kara's eyes closed and a sharp gasp broke past her lips. “Oh. Fu-” the resounding 'ck' of her word died before it could be given voice. One hand gave up on the comforter and reached blindly above herself, hand wringing around the headboard behind her head.

“Good or bad?”

Kara swallowed hard and when her eyes reopened she instantly found her back arcing into the touch of Cat’s lips surrounding her hardened nipples, “G- oooh my god, Cat.” Fingers tightened against their purchase on the headboard and her mouth fell open with a low series of moans, “so, very good.”

Cat nipped gingerly at each silky bud until Kara was moaning and digging her fingers into the back of Cat's head. She moved her lips further down Kara's taut body, stopping to spread kisses all over her stomach and hips while her hand continued its gentle and devastatingly slow probing between Kara's thighs. She moved herself further down the bed gently pushing the woman’s knees apart, her senses suddenly filled with the heady aroma of Kara’s sex. She glanced up towards Kara once more; her eyes were closed, her chest quaking with each breath as free fingers kneaded the sheets of the bed beside her and fisted around the headboard. Ever so gently Cat slid her fingers out from the depths of Kara's folds with a loud protest and a series of panting breaths as if Kara had just finished running a marathon.

Cat couldn't help but smile, letting her breath wash over the other woman’s overly sensitive skin before grazing her tongue gently over her swollen lips.

Kara shuddered with a growing anticipation, trying not to lose herself completely only to pull in a surprised surge of air and sound into her lungs. Only to have it leave her in an even louder stutter of moans when she felt the searing warmth of Cat's tongue at her insides, gripping overly sensitive nerves and spiraling the sensation up into her stomach. She gripped the headboard tighter, lifting her head up only to feel her muscles clench tighter at the image provided to her. She could’ve died right there when hazel eyes met hers and somehow instead, Kara let out a low groan and fell back into the pillows.

Cat was lapping delicately at her, savoring each little morsel with her lips and tongue as if she were a thousand-dollar plate dessert. She alternated between the swollen folds and the raw button of nerve endings. With Kara's sudden hitch in breath accompanied by her groan her breathing quickened and she became more eager. Cat untangled her fingers from the sheets near Kara's hips so that she might slide her arms under the woman's thighs and angle her hips toward her. She felt Kara's hand filter into her hair again as the other strained against the headboard as if she were trying to pull it onto the bed with them. Carefully Cat swirled her tongue around Kara's entrance, before pressing the flat of it against the swollen nub just above.

Kara arched her back and moaned with pleasure and frustration. “Inside,” she floundered, her mouth not wanting to cooperate with her need to communicate beyond panting, gasping and moaning. “I need in, Cat I need, you, want you.” Kara panted frantically, her voice having a very distinctive tone to it. Despite all that Cat was doing, and she was doing well, but she wanted more, wanted all and as her mind made that choice, Cat’s current ravishments were only strong enough to let Kara hover just above full collapse. “All.” Kara growled practically at herself in frustration not being able to speak properly, a sound that made Cat smile as she waited for her instruction. “By Rao.” She swore and reaffirmed her grip on the sheets and the headboard. “I want all of you.”

Cat full out grinned and pulled one arm free from around Kara's hips, swirling her fingers around sweat and sex laden skin, teasing at Kara's entrance by merely stroking a trio of fingertips along the cleft. Kara's head fell back as she moaned again in desperation; she was being devoured mercilessly, tormented and teased into oblivion and she wanted so badly to let go. Cat moved then, drawing her body back up the length of Kara's frame, nosing at the side of her face, licking her mouth all the while her fingers never pressed any farther. They just stroked, slowly, glacially, coating themselves thoroughly and without shame. “Kara...” her voice purred against the other woman's skin on the edge of a smile.

Kara shook her head slightly, her eyes opening at the sound of her name, her mouth was trembling, her body was shaking and her lungs were burning with each vocally charged series of breaths she could manage. “Cat.” The woman’s name fell out on an exhale like a final prayer pleading for absolution. Her hips bounced upward, trying to force Cat's fingers into herself to no avail. “My god, I want-”

“What?”

“You inside me.” she tried and she felt Cat's fingers tease inside her just a little deeper. “To be yours.” They drove deeper and Kara couldn't help the sharp gasp that she drew or the nearly choked moan of an exhale. “Don't stop, Cat don't!” Cat pressed her fingers as deep as they could go, forcing a strangled cry from Kara's throat accompanied by a small hiss as she moved them out.

“Again.”

Cat rose a brow, her mouth curving into a delicious smile at the command.

“Unf!” Kara jolted against the bed, her head snapping back and her body lifting up into the hard thrust of Cat's fingers into her core again, body slowly easing down with an odd bubble of aroused laughter and moans of pleasure. Her lips pulled at the corners, even with her mouth somewhat slack as Cat withdrew her hand slowly only to thrust deep inside of her again. “Faster,” she begged, her hands twisting around fabric and headboard.

Cat ran her lips across Kara's cheek, lowering towards her throat and ear where she grazed her lips across the arced column in soft kisses. Her pace started out slow enough, building with each reactionary thrust of Kara's hips up onto her hand until Kara was practically screaming at her, both hands pushing against the headboard now in order to impale herself with the thrust of Cat's fingers deeper inside. Cat didn't want to stop but too much longer and her body wouldn't give her the choice. The muscles in her arm burned, the angle of her wrist ensured the joint would be sore over the next couple of days and her hand itself was starting to cramp. 

She turned her features then and bit at the cords in Kara's neck gently with some outburst in a language she didn’t understand urging her on. Her teeth sunk deeper, mouth closing around the bite and sucking on the skin until it bruised and for her efforts she was rewarded with the feeling of smooth interior walls convulsing and baring down around her fingers. Kara's torso arched higher and higher with each thrust as her orgasm swallowed her. Cat kept stroking, firm and steady as her mouth sucked harder, fastened around the quaking pulse point in Kara's neck until she called out Cat’s name.

Cat slowed her suckling, gingerly lapping and kissing Kara's throat delicately, until the squeezing on her fingers subsided and Kara relaxed back onto the bed. Carefully she withdrew her hand just as Kara grabbed for her, as if trying to bury herself away in Cat's body while tremors from her orgasm continued to echo through her. The play of muscles at the woman’s abdomen revealed that Kara was holding back what could only be discerned as sobs; with an immediate concern Cat tried to pull the woman’s features back enough to look at her. 

“Kara? What’s wrong?” She whispered amidst a soft trail of kisses across the woman’s forehead, “Did I hurt-”

Kara couldn’t help but smile, a breathy laugh bubbling up from her even though she was still crying. “No, no,” She tried again, choking on some hybrid of a laugh and a sob. “No.” she opened her eyes, finding Cat hovering over her again, still disheveled as ever, errant strands of her hair refusing to cease their tickling caress over the sides of Kara's face. “I don’t know, I, just feel,” trying to verbalize her feelings she shook her head and pushed a hand through Cat's hair. “Exhilarated, devastated, broken, mended, alive, free. Like I want to run up and down the side of a building screaming for joy, all mixed together.”

Cat smirked, giving a small shake of her head slightly as she placed a tender kiss on Kara's lips. “I don't know; I think I might only tolerate how you scream my name.” She felt the soft gasp from the other woman and kissed her deeper.

Kara purred into Cat's throat as best as she was able, her tongue brushing across Cat's own as she turned her head and deepened the kiss even further. Cat's hands drifted into her hair, where Kara let her own fingertips dance their way down the other woman’s abdomen. Fingertips dipped into the curves the base of the older woman's ribcage made before skimming inward towards her belly button where she allowed the pad of her thumb to invade the shallow crevice; sending a shudder through Cat's body. 

Without a glance spared Kara let her hands glide back around Cat's sides, the base of her ribs fitting around the curve of her hands again before she pulled the woman closer to her. The movement forced her own legs apart with the weight of Cat's body coming to settle between them. Unabashedly she ground herself against Cat's lower abdomen, marking her as she moaned into their kiss. Kara arched her body up and forward, as the intoxication of skin on skin rippled through her, forcing them from the bed to sit, with Cat on her knees astride Kara's waist.

Cat felt the strength of Kara's hands knead their way around to her back once more as the warmth of her breath washed over Cat's already overly sensitive skin and the shock of pleasure that came from the touch of Kara’s mouth on her throat nearly floored her. She felt her fingers in Kara’s hair before the thought to do so reached her brain, kneading and pulling at the sweat laden strands, urging the woman to continue. Nails pressed into her back as arms tightened around Cat’s sides with the intention of hugging her closer and when Kara’s teeth grazed the curve of her breast all the woman could do was moan. Her stomach jumped, muscles twisting in pleasure from the slick warmth of Kara’s tongue as it followed each and every contour of her abdomen in a downward trail as she was bent backward on the strength of Kara’s arms. Kara had taken all of her control away and was quickly pushing her limits.

Cat’s moan urged her on, hands raking their way up the older woman’s back until she felt Cat's head lull backward, enabling Kara's fingers to tangle into her hair again. Her own mane was a mess in Cat’s hands, tangled and tousled about, it draped her shoulders as she felt the other woman’s hands press into her back and rub their way down. Her mouth was unrelenting in its assault, teasing, nipping, biting and caressing every inch of the fair skin of Cat’s chest that she could find. Every curve, every dip, every scar and every freckle, nothing went untouched especially the place just over Cat’s heart. Her teeth dug into the spot, forcing Cat’s breath to catch and a whimper to die in her throat as the pressure eased; the newly made welt now the subject of tender kisses and licks.

“Now I feel like I’m falling.” the hum of Cat’s voice echoed up from her chest, forcing a grin to Kara’s face as she dipped her head down, nuzzling the valley between Cat’s breasts with her forehead momentarily.

“Maybe you are,” whispered its way over Cat’s skin as Kara’s fingers released her hair and skimmed back down the plane of her back while Kara’s mouth savored the taste of her stomach again, venturing lower and lower, forcing Cat back with a quiet protest. She gripped Kara's hair, urging her body back, and with a wince straightened her legs as the other woman slid up onto her knees. Kara bit at the minute slope of her hip line sharply, making Cat jump and instantly affix Kara with a look of astonishment. Cat was too lost to do anything Kara had reduced her to a bundle of raw nerves all over again with little to no hope of regaining any sort of control. The only reason she suspected Kara wasn’t as delirious was due in part to the fact she had already had an orgasm.

Cat had very little time to dwell on that idea as she felt Kara’s hands slide underneath her thighs and surround her ass, letting her fingers knead the muscle there as her mouth rained kisses over her chest once more. Then all at once Kara suddenly removed her hands with a rake of nails over her skin and placed them low on Cat’s waist. "Sit back up, then turn around," she commanded in a low whisper. Forcing Cat to look down at her again with wide eyes, fingers flexed their hesitation along Kara’s shoulders before she obeyed silently; mind suddenly jump started into a million thoughts a second with what Kara was going to do.

Kara pulled her hands from Cat’s waist, gripping the mattress enough to push herself back a little more. When she looked up she again saw Cat twisting about, putting her back to Kara and waiting breathlessly. With a small smile Kara leaned forward, lips pressing against the back of her shoulder before hands reached back up and pulled Cat back with a startled gasp until she sat in-between Kara's legs. She had a moment to savor the sensation before Kara bent her back against her own chest and shoulder. She curled her fingers around Cat’s hair, as she placed kisses holding silent promises onto her skin. Almost immediately she felt Cat squirm, her body pressing back against Kara’s own while she let her hands drop in order to roam over Cat’s frame starting from the tops of her shoulders and arms, over the curves of her smaller breasts to the feminine plane of her stomach.

Kara’s lips supplied gentle nips and kisses along Cat’s jaw and neck while hands painted invisible trails over the woman’s abdomen, dragging her nails back and forth across the smooth contours until Cat was left with her head lulled back against Kara’s shoulder. Kara teased the fingers of her right hand across the surface of the woman’s skin below the line of Cat’s hips, tracking the scar she found there and forcing a small gasp from the woman nestled between her legs. 

Now it was Cat’s moment to be insecure, as Kara explored her body she had up until this point pushed away the notion of their difference in age. Not so much as far as actual years between them went so much as experience. Cat was a mother of two, thrice divorced and her body had seen its fair share of good and bad over the years. When Kara’s fingers found the scar from her motherhood she reached down in reflex, coiling a vice grip around Kara’s wrist to stop her. “I’m sorry.” She uttered, turning her features to better reach the shell of Kara’s ear, kissing the delicate edge of it as Kara stilled her actions. 

“For?” Kara tested, pressing her body into Cat’s own, fingertips swirling in small circles as she waited patiently for her to continue. There was no reason or need that she saw that Cat should to apologize for but she needed to communicate, needed to make Kara understand something so she waited

“I’m sorry I wasn’t yours first.” Cat swallowed the thickness of the emotions threatening to overtake her. Kara had made it clear before, even with her altered state, that while she was far from innocent she was still very far removed from numerous sexual experiences, especially involving another woman. Her ensuing response however was hardly what she expected, another moan broke from the woman’s lips and her body arced with the waves of arousal as Kara slid her hand lower, cupping around her possessively. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything Cat.” Kara tipped her head forward, leaving open mouthed kisses across the older woman’s throat. “You’re mine right here, right now, that’s what matters. That’s what I want.” 

Cat was going to explode, she pressed her body back into Kara’s own as her hand slipped from her wrist fastened to the other woman’s thigh. Her left hand bent up, fingers wrapping around the back of Kara’s neck, kneading the tension she felt there and with her head resting on Kara’s shoulder she tried to set her own heart to the fierce beating of Kara’s as it echoed from her neck into Cat’s ear.

Kara pushed her fingers further around Cat's softness, letting her long fingers glide along the fleshy valley that hid beneath the now-saturated juncture of her thighs while her other hand slid up the length of Cat’s body, coming to rest around the column of her throat. Long fingers conformed and grasped her gently underneath her jaw, but made sure not to apply any pressure.

Cat's eyes fluttered open, an immediate sense of panic seizing her and in reflex she dug her nails hard into Kara’s thigh until she felt the tender stroke of Kara’s thumb against her pulse point as if reading her mind. Her panic was now a mix with arousal and bemusement; she had been seduced and stimulated into a writhing frenzy but Kara’s hand was still at her throat. Deep down, she knew Kara was hardly going to hurt her and that if she truly wanted to, Cat could pick her head up without a problem. In a split second her body made the decision for her. With the gentle press of Kara’s fingers all Cat could manage was to lift her hips upward, pressing herself against the heel of Kara’s hand.

Kara felt Cat stiffen, and the burn of the woman’s nails biting into her own thigh as a result of her actions went ignored for now. Her movements had slowed, not wanting Cat to bolt from her lap. She placed a kiss to her ear, and mentally repeated that everything was ok, hoping somewhere Cat would hear her; only to find her answer with the push of Cat’s hips upward. She held Cat's head still with the gentle wrap of her hand while her mouth ravaged her jaw and face with kisses. Kara slid her other hand back up, curling her fingers into a fist around the soft kinky hair she found. She felt Cat’s shoulders press hard into her body as her chest rose with the sudden breath locked away in her lungs. Kara felt each tremor of Cat’s frame as it jolted from one woman into the other, the haze of her arousal over her own hips was growing stronger again, heavier and thicker, as if someone were pouring warm honey over her. Kara caught Cat’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe as two of her fingers pressed into the hot, wet crevice of Cat's center.

Cat let out a heady groan with the breath she had held as her hips bucked up against Kara's hand, her mind reeling with more arousal than panic. Kara breathed heavily against her as she felt the spasms racing through Cat’s body as she pumped against her.

“More, you won't break me, I promise.” Cat's voice was a pleading moan, the near desperation of it made physical by the press of her fingers into the back of Kara’s neck and the stretch of her body. Kara graciously complied, adding a third and to her surprise a fourth finger to the continuous motion of her hand in and out of Cat's slick folds as the heel of her hand pressed hard into the little knot of nerve endings just above.

“-There-” Cat groaned, hard and heavy, the sounds that escaped her were unbridled and growing louder with each passing moment. Kara let her fingers delve deep so that they plunged hard into her tight opening only to slide them back out with a slowness that mimicked the other woman's surging thrusts into Kara's own body earlier.

“You made me feel -exactly-” Kara thrust her fingers hard into the other woman, turning her hand just enough to stretch and twist inside her before spiraling out her hand again. “Like how you -feel- now” Her brazen actions and sex sated voice against her ear left Cat whimpering with every breath. “Loved, cherished and wanted” Kara nudged her ear urging Cats features to look across the room at the mirror Kara had framed them against.

“Tell me Kara.” Cat tightened her grip on Kara's thigh, no doubt leaving marks in her skin as she felt the other woman drive her fingers deeper and deeper inside, each thrust was met with an equal surge of her hips onto the other woman’s hand. “Show me," She pushed herself back into the other woman, rubbing her body against Kara's own with a purposeful intention. "Make me understand,” her body shuttered and her chest burned with the effort to breathe, as she stared at their reflections. 

“You made me yours Cat, only,” Kara could feel the pounding of Cat's pulse underneath her other hand and against her body, wherever the other woman touched her while hips jerked harder against the onslaught. “Completely.” She accompanied every word with a quickening thrust of her hand into the other woman. “Utterly. Absolutely. Yours.” Suddenly, Cat's hands tore from her body and snapped down around Kara’s forearm, clutching the limb hard as she forced her back to arc inwards towards Kara instead of up and away from her. Cat’s mouth opened, gasping with an incoherent despondency as her body exploded with the force of her orgasm.

Kara could feel Cat's body go limp on top of her as the convulsions subsided. She was again pulled to the edge by the feel of Cat hot against her. The way her body shuddered in aftermath, how her heart pounded and breath came in pants. She waited until Cat’s hands relaxed around her forearm before gingerly withdrawing her fingers, smoothing the hold on Cat's neck down to the flat of her chest. She wrapped the older woman up into her arms then, hugging her to her body as she had just after her own climax. She let out a satisfied little murmur of a laugh and tipped her head down, burying her nose and features into the dampened strands of Cat’s hair; waiting patiently for her to come back from wherever Kara had sent her.

Minutes passed before Cat could even begin to speak again it seemed, her voice reduced to a sex induced grovel. “You did that on purpose,” she felt the laugh from Kara in the form of cool air rushing over the back of her neck, sending a chill through her. Her own smile pushed the edges of her mouth as her arms overlapped Kara’s own. “Don’t deny it,” Cat couldn’t help but let a soft rumble of a laugh escape her at their situation.

“Why would I deny -that-?” Kara's voice was smug, and somewhat in awe by the tone. Cat felt languid, fulfilled and sated, for the moment. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the woman behind her. The way her heart beat, steady and strong with a slight elevation. How she breathed, uncontrolled and yet seemingly at ease, each intake pressing the curves of her chest into Cat’s back.

Kara sat with her features still lost in Cat’s hair, lips pressing into the slats of skin that peeked behind blonde strands at her neck; it was going to take her forever to get the smell of Cat’s tresses out of her nose. With a deep breath she tightened her arms around Cat's frame, relishing in how the other woman fit into her lap. With a heavy swallow she picked her head up, smirking lightly at the disheveled state of the bed they were in. Teeth bit off-center into her bottom lip at the deliciousness of it all.

Cat’s body rested firmly between her legs, comforter and sheets folded and bunched up with pillows askew in a large circle around them. Her eyes danced with the instant recollection of Cat writhing beneath her hand as Kara opened herself up and felt her come, knowing that it was all her own doing that Cat was climaxing. It was an indescribable sensation; at the moment it was slowly climbing into the best part of love making for Kara. Her smile fell a bit, as she wondered if Cat, or anyone else for that matter, could ever understand that. Before now this had all been a fantasy to her, something she could dream about but never really have and now, at the very least in this moment Cat was hers.

Kara felt Cat move in her grasp and eased her hold enough to allow the woman to do so. They met eye to eye with the twisting of Cat’s torso and just stayed like that for a minute. Kara wasn’t sure what to do, lie back and pull Cat with her to sleep, get dressed and head back home to sleep, call someone to come get her. Cat made the decision for her when she caught Kara’s bottom lip and tugged on it gently, fingertips drumming along the line of her jaw as she began to slide out from the woman’s lap. Her mouth released, Kara felt her body being shifted as Cat’s fingers curled around her waist and without word began to pull her forward with her.

“Cat?” Hazel eyes flickered up and Kara’s protest fell silent. Curling her hands into the mattress she pulled, pulling her body with Cat's guide into the middle of the bed and with a tug, further, closer to the edge. Cat couldn’t help but smirk at the sight before her; Kara naked and eager, practically crawling towards the edge of her bed.

“What?” Kara’s question stirred Cat from whatever thoughts she was having, but if she didn’t say something she was going to lose it; it was one of those moments where Kara could only stand to be stared at for so long and being stared at by a ‘just fucked’ looking Cat Grant was grating on her raw nerves. She watched the other woman shake her head without a reply before trying not to make the sudden gasp of air into her lungs seem noticeable at her next move. The mattress dipped with lack of Cat's weight as she stood while the other woman came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I'm hungry.” She finally answered, causing a gasp to escape past Kara's throat before she thought better of it. Cat grinned at the thought that sprung to the woman's mind, a wickedly delicious grin at that Kara noted.

Cat bent down, slowly, agonizingly slow in fact, lips barely touching Kara's own before she spoke again. “-That’s- tempting Kara,” she purred, the flush on Kara's skin proving she had guessed at the woman's expression correctly. A breath away from kissing her she added “perhaps in a few moments but right now, I know I didn't eat at that benefit, you certainly didn't either. So.” She tipped her head to the side, mouthing her words against Kara's lips. “You can come with me, or you can stay here and starve until I get back.” She started to pull away until Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, it was incredibly intimate and erotic and instantly surrounded her in a heady blanket of warmth and arousal all over again.

“Don’t get dressed, I want you in just a sheet.” She murmured finally against Cat's mouth which broke into an amused smile. “Easy access.”

Cat’s laugh was genuine as it escaped her, pulling the requested garment from the bed as Kara scooted off in order to follow. The older woman hummed, stopping short enough that Kara nearly collided into her. “There’s a shirt on the dresser.” She teased, nosing Kara’s features before biting at her chin. “You pick, I pick.” Kara jumped at the bite, her gaze shifting to the shirt in question as Cat drifted away and out into the hall.

Kara fingered the article in question, her heart threatening to fly away as she realized just exactly which one it was. The pale button up had still yet to be repaired from when Kara had broken them off the last time Cat had worn it. 

“Chop, chop lover.” Cat teased with a promising tone before disappearing, leaving Kara to swallow hard before she slid into the depths of the shirt, leaving the cuffs undone so as not to strain them more. The tails of the shirt barely covered her ass and out of some cosmic comeuppance the only button she had available to her hovered around her navel leaving the rest of her rather exposed. 

With another settling breath on the edge of a giddy laugh she rushed out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. Despite her rush of adrenaline, she managed to calm herself and slow her approach towards the woman who stood bathed in the crisp light of the open refrigerator. Already Kara knew they weren’t going to make it far into replenishing their energy with food when Cat nearly dropped the bowl she was holding with Kara’s arrival from the living room.

Cat straightened away slowly, putting the bowl on the solidity of the counter top as Kara rounded the island to stand in front of her. She actually bit at her bottom lip, eyes raking over Kara’s body barely contained within the shirt the woman had ruined nights before, only to cut her eyes back up sharply as a slow smile broke across her lips a moment later. 

“Get on the counter Kara.”


	6. What Happened That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW No joke. I know I hven't updated this fic as it was listed as finished but I got a prompt and thought, okay... SO don't feel obligated to read it... the story works either way and of course I understand those that want to make up what happened all on their own. 
> 
> Red!K Kara & Cat ..... the night before the morning after.

“Get this off..” Cat demanded, pulling at the fabric to no avail as she shoved Kara back against the wall beside the bed. Without preamble Kara followed through, fingers dug and twisted, tearing the suit she wore until Cat pushed her hands away enough to give her access to exposed skin. Nails ran over her ribs, palmed her breasts and kneaded the sensitive tips there until they felt raw.

Kara's hands pulled at her own waist, ridding herself of the ruined suit as she stepped out of it and threw it away. Her hands dug into Cat's hair, nails razing her scalp as she pulled her up, devouring her mouth with sharp gasps and wet noises that filled the room and fueled them both.

With a thud their positions were reversed, Cat wincing against Kara's mouth and biting on her tongue to give voice to the pain that bounced down her back. She felt one of her arms flung away, the other digging into the swell of Kara's ass as she tugged her close only to feel her own hips yanked forward and another sound of tearing fabric squelch through the air. Her skin was alive instantly as the air hit her exposed thighs, chasing up towards her stomach as Kara tore her shirt in half to get it open.

She felt the bend of the woman's hand, the jab of her fingers as they pushed under the waistband of the only barrier remaining between them. She bit at Kara's mouth, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as a means to brace herself as fingers curled their way into her and bounced her up with their first thrust until she was balanced on her toes.

Kara pressed her body against Cat's then, pushing her into the wall as she let the other woman's body acclimate to the stretch of her fingers. Cat released her lip with a suckling noise, fingers digging into her biceps to steady herself as she breathed hot and heavy and waited. Kara's touch was easy then, slow and deliberate as if it were something she practiced on herself.

Cat swallowed hard, her head thumping against the wall as she looked at Kara's features, turned down, eyes veiled and no doubt watching her hand, until the pressure was adjusted. Cat felt a part of her heart clench at the sight, her grip on Kara's arms tightening as she nudged the other woman's features, trying to pull her attention.

“Look at me.” Cat rushed between pants, rolling her hips forward and down away from the wall to try and increase the drive of Kara's fingers only to feel the other woman holding herself back. “Kara.” She pressed louder, dropping a hand down until she strangled Kara's wrist to make her stop. “Look. At. Me.”

With a heavy swallow and red rimmed eyes Kara finally looked up, her movements stilled but her body on edge, she hadn't been watching, she'd been calculating, struggling to regulate everything in herself so as not to break the other woman apart by sheer accident.

“Do you trust me.” Cat asked, rolling her hips again and groaning in result, watching Kara's eyes flare with the sound before she nodded.

“Do you trust yourself?” Cat slowly began to release the pressure around Kara's wrist, allowing her to move again though she didn't, instead she shook her head minutely, eyes suddenly glassy which only caused Cat’s chest to cave more.

“Listen to me.” She licked her lips, leaning forward enough to capture Kara's own, licking her way inside the other woman's mouth before mimicking the press of Kara's fingers into her with another thrust of her hips with the whole of her tongue and another before pulling away again.

“I might be human.” She panted, her hand moving back up Kara's arm. “and you think that makes me frail.” Cat moved her hand to the flat of Kara's chest, fingertips digging in at the base of her throat as she lifted her head and held Kara's gaze.

“I can,” She started to lower her weight, driving her hips down and Kara's fingers deeper, wincing slightly with a soft moan. “And will...” She inched her fingers higher until she held Kara's throat in her grasp, not applying pressure just holding onto her, her eyes never leaving the other woman's. “Take -any-thing- you give me...”

Her other hand burned down Kara's side, twisting past her arm only to have her mouth fall open with how wet Kara was for her as she spelled out her name against her entrance. “Stop being scared .” She pressed her way inside, hearing Kara whimper and forget how to breathe as they stared at each other. Cat's fingers stretched deep only to curl and pull Kara into her soundly as she spoke her final words against her mouth. “And fuck. me. Kara.”

They crumpled to a heap against the bed, panting and half naked. Cat on her back, the tatters of her shirt now see-thru and clinging to her sweat polished skin, a hand spreading over her chest to try and slow her heartbeat. Kara was right beside her, the line of her underwear askew and below the jut of her hips, chest rolling with each breath as she stared up at the ceiling to try and regain her bearings.

Cat lulled her head to the side, feeling the twist of her muscles and rolling undulation as the last threads of her orgasm played across her nerves. She lifted her free hand then, the backs of her knuckles teasing the outside of Kara's thigh, causing goosebumps to rise and her eyes to blink hard in an attempt to focus before she tried to look down at the appendage. The other woman smoothed her fingers out over the black panel, walking them across the muscles there until she felt wet heat and made Kara gasp aloud again.

“You have so many more in you.” She teased, pushing along the fabric until she felt the stiffening bundle around the curve of her, forcing Kara's hips up unexpectedly as she lifted the pressure of her hand away so that only the end of her nails and fingertips were felt. “I can feel it.” She whispered, watching her fingers before looking back up at Kara who was now turned to her, riveted to her every nuance of her expression.

Cat swirled her fingertips around slowly, watching Kara tense and jump before she started to almost flick her finger back and forth, catching on the ridge created by the fabric forcing Kara's mouth apart in a beautifully broken expression. “Don't force it..” She whispered, scooting closer. “Just feel it Kara...”

Kara felt her hips bounce disjointedly before she forced herself to relax, the movements becoming smoother and slight, tiny suggestions of motion that followed the play of Cat's single digit against her. She slowed her breathing, already feeling her body coil and rope and burn on the inside as another orgasm quickly built itself behind the one she was still trying to get through. It was heavy, like weights around her hips, pawing at her insides and pulling at her chest until she felt it, the press of another of Cat's fingers fitting itself against her, restrained from entering her due to the sodden fabric between their skin.

“Cat... inside... I want..”

Cat shook her head, causing Kara to groan louder as she pressed her finger harder against Kara's wetness, her first finger still stroking back and forth at a quickening pace.

“Is this what it feels like all the time?” Cat risked, watching Kara struggle and fight, her expression almost becoming pained as she grabbed fistfuls of sheets and her body started to oscillate in a stunted involuntary manner. “When you're by yourself? Thinking of me?”

“Yes..” Kara whimpered, feeling that fire burn hotter inside her, seizing her muscles, making her face numb, clawing at her insides as if her hands were on strings being pulled inward, along with her arms towards her chest drawn to where Cat was unrelentingly rubbing against her.

“Not anymore..” Cat growled at the thought, pushing off the bed until she was wrapped around the other woman, arm under her head, hand curled in her hair and pulling gently to keep her conscious. Cat fit her body against her, mouth tasting Kara's lips, skin rubbing deliciously against each other as she pried away Kara's underwear, feeling the band bite into her arm as she surrounded Kara's sex. Her fingers were soaked in seconds, lost between swollen folds that had been desperately clenching at nothing. The heel of her hand rubbed against the bundle there, making firm circles as she shallowly pressed a pair of fingers inside slamming Kara's body into another orgasm that pulled them both from the bed as she nearly sat up and let out a primal cry.

Kara's arms were around her, legs tangling together as she rode out the rest of it with a series of soft cries as her body gave in with the snapping of nerves from Cat's touch. Cat steadied herself along Kara's body, knowing she wouldn't crush her, nor would she let her fall away as she drug out the last shudders before pressing the curve of her thigh hard between Kara's legs for something to rub against and ease the hard throbbing ache with a loud groan.

Lithe fingers painted their way across Kara's skin, marking her as Cat kissed Kara's throat, mouthed at the chords there and tried to leave her mark before nipping at Kara's chin around her struggle for air as she came down. Her eyes were unfocused and searching the ceiling when Cat licked at her bottom lip causing her to blink the roll of her eyes and try and focus on the woman again. Kara was greeted with a wicked smile, breath hot one instant against her sweat laden skin only to grow frigid as the air chased it away.

“Kara?”

The woman hummed darkly in response, like a growl and some kind of possessive noise as she flexed her arms around Cat's body to let her know she could hear her.

“Can you fuck and fly?” The noise Kara made only served to cause Cat to laugh, deep and sultry, the noise vibrating through her chest and into the other woman, urging her to recover that much faster. She pushed through the haze, where she would have easily succumbed to Cat before now she refused; utilizing her innate abilities, drawing upon the depths of them as she fisted Cat's hair, tugging her down and ravaging her mouth until she was grinding herself against Kara's abdomen in response.

“How bad do you want to know Cat?”

Cat let out a small noise of approval amidst the others pulling at her throat and causing her chest to flush pink as she pushed up to sit, straddling Kara's abdomen and grinding herself down against the sudden flex of muscles there.

“Enough.” She said, hands walking back over Kara's chest and fanning over her solar plexus as she rubbed herself against the other woman unabashedly. “Without leaving the room..” She challenged, the corners of her mouth lifting with pleasure and amusement as Kara wrapped a hand around her hip, kneading the curves there as her other made welts on their way up Cat's stretched torso as she leaned forward into the touch with a hiss of a sound.

Cat let out a surprised noise when she felt weightless, her body already aching from the loss of contact with Kara's body until she felt herself held firmly against the woman from behind. She let her head fall back against Kara's shoulder, an arm wrapping around behind her and using Kara's hair as an anchor as she saw the city in front of them through the top of her balcony windows.

Kara secured her arm low around Cat's torso, pitching her hips forward into the curves of her body as they floated above the bed, turning them to the city, feeling Cat's noise of approval against her ear before the lash of her tongue burned her skin. She bit at the skin of Cat's shoulder, forcing another noise to echo back at them so close to the ceiling, using the flat of her tongue to soothe the color changing skin before sucking at the point right below it as Cat pulled on her hair.

“God Kara, I want to mark you.” Cat panted, feeling Kara pull her mouth away with a wet pop of a sound before guiding Cat around to look at her. Kara's eyes searched her face, her chest rising and falling visibly, easily relaying how much she herself wanted Cat to be capable of that very thing. Eyes already tracking over Cat's skin where she had easily done just that, fingering the newest spot near her shoulder before lifting her eyes back up.

“I don't think yo.. “ Cat put her fingers to Kara's lips, shaking her head slightly before kissing the other woman softly.

“It's okay.” She ushered, rubbing her features against Kara's own, “ I just wanted you to know.” She swallowed hard, feeling another surge of arousal twist through her as she drew another breath to voice her current round of thoughts. “I want you to. I want you to mark me, with your hands, your mouth, all that you can think of, how you would want me to mark you. Please... show me.” She teased her mouth against Kara's own again, tasting her skin as she breathed out her request. “Show me how much you want me on you.”

Kara flexed her hands around Cat's hips, turning her fingers until her nails bit into the supple skin, causing Cat to gasp against her mouth as she dipped her head down and grazed her teeth across Cat's throat as Cat's hands found her hair again in order to hold on.

Kara burned a path down the column, nipping and sucking on the skin until it was red or peppered with small bruises. She licked at Cat's skin, causing her to breathe heavier as her knees bit into Kara's sides. Her mouth fit itself around the cut of Cat's collar bone, teasing the skin red as her arm wrapped around Cat's waist while the other stretched down, finding her thigh and pulling up with her nails sending another round of whimpers to echo off the ceiling.

She pushed higher, pulling in the swell of Cat's breast just over the thunder of her heart, the flat of her tongue teasing the point there as her teeth pressed into the skin only to release her when Cat hissed in another breath. She pulled all manner of noises from Cat's throat as she bit and sucked and licked and pawed at her; heard them rumble in the woman's chest like thunder and vibrate through the both of them like lightning right after.

She urged Cat's thigh over her shoulder, making an obscene string of words in english and kryptonese as her senses were nearly overloaded before she chased after the scent and drew a welt to the inside of Cat's thigh. The other woman's hands were coiled in her hair, nails clawing at her scalp urging her on as she used her super powers again, sending a burst of cold air across sex scorched skin with a sharp cry in result only to melt it away with the length of her tongue as she flattened it against Cat's folds.

Cat let her head fall back, as obscenities and other disjointed phrases were forced from behind her teeth when Kara nudged her other leg up, trapped on her shoulders as she fanned her hand out over Cat's back to hold her up as she nudged and licked and teased at swollen, wet skin. Cat felt her orgasm twist through her body causing her to reach up and push on the ceiling as she felt her body seize all over again.

Kara adjusted their position in the air leaving Cat to feel almost weightless, not letting Cat off so easy, remembering her own words earlier of having so much more in her as Kara drove her tongue inside. She made the muscle hard, curling the tip up before tilting her chin and dragging herself up and out in order to swirl around the bud of nerves that had been so deviously neglected.

Kara's free hand was between her legs then, fingers opening her up enough so that she might close her lips around the small bundle, pulling the tip of her tongue across the underside before sucking gently. Cat came undone above her, slamming her fist into the ceiling as she sucked in a sharp breath on the back of one orgasm as her body clenched around the next. Kara's name became an incoherent mantra as her body began to collapse in on itself, drawn further and further inward with every lavish pull of Kara's mouth and flicker of her tongue until she couldn't stand it any longer.

Kara opened her mouth fully, tucking her tongue into the shallow throb of Cat's entrance before drawing one final languid pull causing Cat to bend over her, grabbing for anywhere she could along her body and break into a thousand pieces with a series of broken cries.

They were back on the mattress a second later, Cat fighting for air as she curled inward around Kara's body not bothering to hold back the emotions that the other woman had unleashed in her. Kara's mouth was everywhere, words whispering across her skin, hands pulled at her, leaving fading bruises where they tried to hold her closer as Cat practically sobbed against her throat on the back of laughter.

Kara ducked her head down, scooting lower until she caught Cat's mouth with her own, feeling the hum of her emotions as they were emptied into her. Cat's hands were on her face a second after, their kiss broken with a soft intake of breath as she brought their foreheads together.

“What have you done to me?” Cat muttered, chasing Kara's lips again, tasting herself and groaning softly as her body responded. She pulled at Kara, pulling her weight on top of her with a warm sound of approval before pulling her mouth away. Her hands smoothed across the woman's arms, up over her shoulders, digging at the muscles there as she scratched down Kara's back leaving marks neither of them saw.

Kara was too wound up to notice, her body a raw nerve as Cat pulled away from her. She felt the dig of Cat's heel against her back, urging her to relax as the woman let out another wanton sigh when Kara pressed Cat down into the mattress with her body. “I just asked you one question.” Kara teased, feeling Cat's lips trace her jaw as their bodies fit together. She felt the other woman's ribs expand, pushing against her and out for air, the beat of her heart as it finally started to calm. The thrum of her hips as she let her knees hit the bed, body open and pliant beneath Kara's own.

Cat couldn't help but laugh softly, blinking past the glaze of her vision, sending tears into the sheets as Kara nosed her features, dropping kisses across her skin before letting out a groan of her own as Cat grabbed for her, pulling at the curves of her ass before rounding out over her hips.

“You're still not done are you.” Cat breathed, unsure she was going to survive any of this but more than grateful for the method of her impending death.

“After... after that...” Kara shook her head slowly, her hips moving down and grinding against Cat's own with a wince of an expression from the other woman.

“I'm not going to be able to walk right tomorrow.” She allowed, causing a wicked grin to curl over Kara's mouth before she pushed it away playfully. “Proud of yourself?”

“You have no idea.” Kara rolled against her again, causing Cat to whimper and let out another 'oh god not again' noise.

“Fuck you.” Cat murmured around another bite to Kara's chin, causing her to laugh before her jaw went slack and her laugh was replaced with a growl leaving Cat the one grinning wickedly this time. “Like that?”

Kara nodded a few times over as Cat's forearm flexed and turned, forcing Kara up on her knees until she groaned down at the other woman in response.

“More?”

Kara's brow furrowed, her features beautifully contorted from the stretch of Cat's fingers as she nodded slower this time, pulling her knees up higher,hands palming the bed as she allowed Cat to find a better angle. She felt the building thrust of her fingers, turning and twisting, the brush of the knuckle of her thumb against that aching bundle of nerves until her body bowed down and a low groan nearly shook them both as Cat's hand twisted inside.

Cat bit on her bottom lip, watching all manner of emotions and reactions pour themselves into Kara's features as her head fell forward, causing their foreheads to brush as she held herself up on shaking limbs.

“Breathe...” she whispered, watching the coil of understanding follow before Kara pulled in another breath, only serving to pull Cat in deeper as she curled her fingers together.

Kara forgot how to speak as her hands dug into the bed but not through it while Cat whispered things she didn't understand and laid kisses to rest on her skin. She sucked in a deeper breath feeling her body vice around Cat with a slight hiss from the other woman before she encouraged her that it was okay, she wouldn't dare hurt her now.

Her hand found the flat of Cat's chest, the other curled into a fist as she held herself up on it, forehead resting against Cat's as she let out her own choked sob. There was nothing to describe, other than complete. She was full of the sensation, of Cat, of the two of them, filling in all the broken places in her body as a bemused laugh of a sound broke her down forcing her body to clench tighter before pushing against Cat's hand to leave her.

Cat cupped her hand around Kara's sex once free, pulling her leg up between them to add more pressure as Kara slid down her thigh and remembered what it was like to breathe again. When her eyes opened they flashed red, her chest heaving and her intention clear. Cat had sense enough to swallow, her body trembling at the look Kara had for her as she braced herself for what was about to happen.

There was a long moment between them, Kara searching Cat’s features, waiting, praying, begging for one simple thing. Cat ignored the warning in her mind, knowing Kara wouldn’t hurt her, not now, even like this, she was hers and the second she said no or stop it would happen. She leaned up just enough, licking her way into Kara’s mouth who was clearly struggling to keep from biting at her as she left a single word in her throat as they broke apart.

“Yes.”

Kara's hand was flat against her chest, pushing her hard into the mattress again while her other arm was wrapped around one of Cat's thighs, urging her to hang on as she hoisted the lower half of Cat's body up from the bed until the other woman's ankles locked at her lower back.

Her hand bruised its way up Cat's thigh, kneading at her hip to adjust her angle before she drug the back of her fingers against the other woman's sex, soaking the digits there before turning her hand and burying her fingers inside without warning. Cat let out a heady groan, her hips driving up and up with every unforgiving thrust of Kara's hand until she felt the sharper drive of the woman's hips against her pushing her deeper.

Cat bit at her bottom lip, head thrown back, tightening the lock of her ankles around Kara's undulating hips as her shoulders began to burn from the rub of the sheets beneath them. She reached up, hands clawing around Kara's forearm and the hand keeping her upper body down until she pried the digits up. She felt Kara slow in her assault, red rimmed eyes opening to her as Cat brought that hand to her mouth, lavishing the digits with her tongue before sucking them inward and biting down firmly, knowing she couldn't possibly break skin even as it bruised beneath her bite.

She tugged on the digits when she felt Kara resume her pace, before releasing them from the wetness with a gasp. Kara's hand painted her chin and with her own guidance Cat fit the woman's hand around her throat, applying her own pressure over Kara's fingers until the woman got the hint and took over.

Kara bent a knee under Cat's frame, keeping her as steady as she could as she continued to drive the breadth of her fingers ever harder while her other hand squeezed tighter. Every breath was a struggle, pulled sharp and held longer and longer each time as she rolled her hips down watching Kara's eyes dilate further as her orgasm continued to build.

She fought against that hand, her own gripping Kara's forearm to keep her in place, to let her know it was alright. She wanted this, wanted Kara to see her like this, to use her and know she wasn't going to hurt her, wasn't going to kill her if she just allowed herself to let go and just be in the moment of it all. Cat trammeled in another breath feeling her body hum from the euphoria of it all.

“Faster...” she pulled in a shorter breath. “Kara..” and another. “as fast...” and another. “as you can.”

Something unhinged itself in the other woman with the strangled plea, both knees were under Cat's waist in an instant, free hand around her throat applying just a touch more pressure that made Cat's eyes widen even more. Her other hand practically vibrated with her super speed as she pistoned in and out of the woman until she was bowed high from the bed and her scream constricted to a broken stutter as she came hard.

Cat's entire body locked up, legs crushing around Kara's hips, nails tearing into her skin, smooth walls clamping and pulling around the impossible thrust of Kara's fingers until they stretched and plowed one final time into her while Kara bent over her, teeth catching the bottom swell of Cat’s mouth as she watched the woman struggle, until her world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:WHAT HAPPENED??!!


End file.
